Bruxa Tardia: Confusões no Mundo da Magia
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Uma garota normal, com erros e acertos, qualidades e defeitos, embarcará na grande aventura de se tornar uma bruxa...Que desafios e diversões ela encontrará por lá? Confirão!
1. Mais alguém para almoçar

1º Capítulo: Mais alguém para almoçar

1º Capítulo: Mais alguém para almoçar.

Avisos, por favor leiam.

Olá, a todos os leitores desta fic, quero deixar alguns recados...Bom, primeiro quero dizer que esta é a minha fic que mais deu trabalho, passei aulas inteiras escrevendo- a, briguei com minha mãe por causa dela(mas a briga durou só uma noite) e estou com muita dor nos braços e na cabeça depois de digita- la e escreve- la.

Depois, queria dizer que ela é meu projeto mais ambicioso, porque tem 22 capítulos e demandou muito tempo para ser escrita. Portanto, queria pedir, encarecidamente, que todos aqueles que por ventura vierem a lê-la, deixem comentários, bons ou maus, elogios ou críticas(educadas, claro), para que eu sinta que valeu a pena.

Com relação à fic em si, já vou dizendo que gira em torno da chegada de uma PO (personagem original) na história; sei que, normalmente, as POs não são tipos muito amados por caírem quase sempre no mal de se tornarem- se "Mary Sues".

Para aquelas pessoas que não sabem o que significa isso, é o seguinte: personagens lindas, poderosas, inteligentes, habilidosas( tudo isso ao mesmo tempo ou separadamente, mas ainda assim de maneira exagerada), que roubam a história, que relacionam- se com trio principal, que tem nomes estranhos e que fazem apaixonar- se por si meia Hogwarts.

Bom, eu ia escrevendo minha personagem quando acabei por ler, em fóruns, críticas duras às "Mary Sues"...daí, fiquei neurótica imaginando se minha pobre menina encaixava- se nesse grupo. Fiz um teste para saber, um desses de internet, e muitas poucas respostas deram afirmativas, mas nem por isso me acalmei.

Minha personagem chama- se Abssy(nome estranho!!) e eu arranjei o nome após ver essa seqüência de letras num jogo on- line; minha personagem relaciona- se com o trio principal e ela pretendia ser bonita, com cabelos longos e negros, mas num momento de total desespero "Marysúico" eu queimei mais da metade dos cabelos dela, como convém à autora cruel que eu sou(brincadeira, eu queimei, mas fiquei bem triste).

Por medo de que ela não fosse bem aceita entre os leitores, mudei muitas coisas da vida dela(inclusive a impedi de jogar quadribol) e, ainda, modifiquei o final, onde eu pretendi faze- la irmã de Draco. Como li, também, que "Mary Sues" vira e mexe descobrem- se irmãs de personagens de destaque, fugi desse problema.

Espero que ela realmente seja legal e conquiste os leitores, apesar de temer muito que não simpatizem com a personagem. Quanto ao nome dela: Abssy lê- se "Ébssei" e o apelido, Ab, lê- se "Eibi".

Outros pontos sobre a fic são os seguintes: trata- se se uma história sobre Harry Potter que conta TUDO o que NÃO aconteceu nos livros e isso porque eu despedi o Voldy da história; em outras palavras, quero dizer que na minha fic ele jamais existiu ou existirá.

Isso nos leva a outro ponto que é o da motivação para escreve- la...sei que muitas pessoas gostaram do último livro de HP e sei que muitas outras não, eu pertenço à segunda categoria. Não gostei do livro, achei que muita coisa foi equivocada e tenho uma teoria sólida a esse respeito. No entanto, isso não significa que eu despreze a série como um todo ou ache Rowling uma má escritora; de forma alguma, apenas não gostei do último livro.

Então, aqui na minha fic vocês verão ships fannon, mortos que ainda vivem, ninguém terá caído atrás do véu, ninguém terá morrido de desabamento, não haverá Comensais da Morte, etc. Isso tudo quer dizer que se você quiser ler, terá de saber que nada é como deveria ser...se você ama de paixão algum casal cannon e está disposto a discutir por isso, não leia.

Outra coisa é que minha personagem chama a Hermione por um apelido que aparece muito nas fics em espanhol: Herms; portanto, não se surpreendam.

Pretendia indicar, para efeitos de imaginação, que vocês imaginassem os gêmeos com a aparência que estavam no 4º filme, mas, atualmente, cheguei à conclusão que imaginando de qualquer jeito, com qualquer aparência(cabelo curto ou comprido) fica ótimo do mesmo jeito.XD

A fic é para aqueles que estão preparados para ler e se divertir.

Ah, sim, se acaso Abssy lhes pareça uma "Mary Sue", contem- me para que eu possa pular do despenhadeiro.(essa preocupação não me abandona!). Contem- me se, por ventura, algum personagem estiver descaracterizado, também.

Acabaram- se os avisos, eu acho. Então, só acrescentar que a fic podia ser melhor, em especial os últimos três capítulos, mas eu os escrevi em uma madrugada, rezando para chegar ao final e dizer "The End". Dadas as circunstâncias, foi o melhor possível!

Agora, vamos à última parte... na fic existem três homenagens: ela é Dramione como presente para minha amiga Sarah e porque eu gosto do casal; num dos capítulos há uma homenagem às minhas amigas Sparrabeths que vierem ler e, noutro, uma homenagem à minha banda favorita, do coração, Queen, tendo uma música deles mencionada ( A crazy little thing called love " Uma coisinha louca chamada amor").

Aí estão os avisos e eu espero que as pessoas os leiam, ainda que duvide disso porque são extensos.

Sobrou apenas dizer: boa diversão!! E comentem!! Bjus

Aquela manhã na Toca começou como qualquer outra daquelas férias. Molly preparava o café da manhã, enquanto os seus filhos e os amigos destes dormiam nos andares superiores.

Usando a varinha ela fazia com que pães feitos em casa virassem torradas e com que pratos voassem e pousassem na mesa, quando um barulho na sala chamou- lhe a atenção.

A lareira estava preenchida por um fogo verde mágico e a cabeça um tanto calva do Sr. Weasley surgiu entre as chamas. Ele parecia nervoso e preocupado ao se dirigir a esposa.

Molly, querida, ponha mais um prato para o almoço, por favor. Estarei levando uma pessoa comigo. Um beijo em você e nos meninos todos, até mais!

Antes que a mulher pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, as chamas se apagaram e o rosto dele sumiu. Um segundo depois, Ron e Harry desciam as escadas e Ron vinha perguntando:

Era o papai, mãe? O que ele queria?

Ah, nada de mais, acho que vai trazer algum colega para almoçar. Dormiram bem, queridos? Está com fome, Harry? Vejo que não engordou um grama desde o começo das férias!

Molly virou e foi para a cozinha colocar o café da manhã para os meninos. Atrás dela, Ron olhou para o amigo e girou os olhos, porque, obviamente, achava que Harry estava com um peso saudável.

Enquanto os dois comiam, os outros desceram fazendo barulho na escada. Na frente vinham Fred e George, batendo os pés nos degraus com gosto, no único intuito de atormentar a mãe; um pouco depois vinham Giny e Hermione com caras de sono, tampando os ouvidos para não ouvir a barulheira.

O café da manhã passou rápido e logo foram todos para a sala. Molly animou suas agulhas de tricô que puseram- se a trabalhar imediatamente, sob o olhar atento da dona.

Ron e Harry jogaram muitas partidas de Xadrez de Bruxo, jogo no qual Harry sempre perdia feio. Hermione, amiga dos dois, lia um livro grosso intitulado "Hogwarts: uma história revisada e atualizada"; Giny, irmã de Ron, observava seus outros dois irmãos Fred e George, que eram gêmeos entre si, jogarem Snap Explosivo, com George levando a melhor desta vez. Foi com surpresa que a Sra. Weasley exclamou:

Gente, já é hora do almoço! Como o tempo passou rápido...

Em seguida, ela olhou para um curiosíssimo relógio na parede

E Arthur está...chegando!- ela concluiu, assim que um ponteiro nomeado "Sr. Weasley" apontou para o escrito "em casa".

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu e um homem ruivo e um pouco calvo, usando roupas simples, mas impecáveis, entrou por ela. Ele cumprimentou a família e virou- se para trás, dirigindo- se à alguém que esperava lá fora:

Venha, pode entrar!

Quem entrou e postou- se ao lado dele, com uma cara preocupada, foi uma completa estranha alta, com cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos pretos ornamentados por espessos cílios de mesma cor e rosto delicado que acenou um oi geral.

Arthur, quem é ela?- perguntou- lhe a esposa intrigada.

Bom, bem, hã...Molly querida, como eu poderia lhe dizer? Ela é uma trouxa que...

TROUXA, Arthur? Você perdeu o juízo?

Após aquele formidável grito, três coisas ocorreram. Primeiramente, todos os filhos da mulher e seus amigos saltaram de seus lugares e se apinharam num canto da sala, junto da parede.

Segundo, o marido dela correu e se meteu no meio dos filhos, tão assustado quanto estes. Terceiro, a recém- chegada colou- se à parede mais próxima, desejando fundir- se à ela.

Nisto, uma voz levemente zombeteira soou naquele mar de cabeças ruivas:

Mamãe, não grite assim, olha a cara da moça!

E outra voz, quase tão igual a primeira, emendou:

E a do papai, também!

A garota, mesmo assustada com a reação da mulher, não pode deixar de pensar no estrago que o berro de uma mulher baixinha, cheinha e de expressão amável podia causar.

Molly virou- se para ela e pediu desculpas, depois foi até o marido e disse, calmamente:

Explique- se, Arthur.

Apesar de parecer um pouco inseguro, ele falou:

Ela é uma bruxa- tardia, ou seja, os primeiros poderes se manifestaram somente aos quatorze anos e só agora ela está pronta para ingressar em Hogwarts.

Oh, meu Deus, e quantos anos ela tem agora?

Ela tem dezesseis, já! Viveu como trouxa todo esse tempo, mas, esta manhã, num acesso de claustrofobia, provocou uma pane num elvador de um prédio.

Elevador, Sr. Weasley.- corrigiu Hermione, que era filha de trouxas ou não- bruxos.

Molly resolveu que continuariam aquela conversa durante o almoço e carregou todo mundo, inclusive a recém- chegada, para a cozinha. Todos sentaram- se na enorme mesa e panelas pousaram à frente deles.

Cada um serviu- se de uma grande quantidade de comida, enquanto a Sra. Weasley fazia considerações acerca do quanto cada um fazia bem em comer.

Assim que começaram a almoçar, ela dirigiu- se à moça e perguntou:

Qual seu nome, meu bem?

A garota ergueu a cabeça e sorriu constrangida, respondendo:

Ah, meu nome é ridículo! Eu chamo Abssy, mas costumam me chamar de "Ab", fica melhor. O nome todo é Abssy Irwin Rodin.

A mulher sorriu para ela e alguns dos filhos sorriram entre si, então, subitamente preocupada, Molly perguntou ao marido:

Você avisou aos pais dela que ela está aqui?

Oh, querida, ela mora num orfanato...- ele respondeu, chateado.

A Sra. Weasley, sinceramente penalizada e com seu instinto materno aguçado, murmurou um "sinto muito, mesmo", sentindo- se mal por ter perguntado aquilo na frente de Ab.

Não sinta!- a garota disse em voz alta.

Percebendo que um silêncio estranho caíra sobre o grupo, ela notou que suas palavras haviam soado grosseiras e emendou rapidamente, procurando sorrir:

Eu não sou órfã, ou coisa do tipo. Na verdade fugi da casa de meus pais há anos...incompatibilidade de gênios.

Fugiu?- repetiram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo, parecendo achar a idéia interessante.

Fred, George, deixem ela em paz. Não ligue para eles, são muito curiosos.- ralhou a mãe.

Não somos curiosos!- reclamou um deles, o que se chamava Fred.

Ab, neste caso, não tendo mais uma casa em outro lugar, imagino que você tenha de ficar aqui.- interveio o homem, silenciando os dois filhos.

Percebendo que o senhor não parecia muito tranqüilo em oferecer um lugar para ela na casa, Abssy sugeriu:

De repente eu posso ficar em outro lugar!

Não, não, querida, fique aqui mesmo, não se preocupe.- disse Molly, sorrindo.

Bom, se os senhores dizem, fico agradecida.

Depois que cada um comeu ao menos duas vezes, por insistência da mulher, foram para a sala onde sentaram- se. A Sra. Weasley começou as apresentações:

Eu sou Molly e meu marido é Arthur. Temos sete filhos, mas três deles não estão aqui hoje; os três que faltam são Gui, Carlinhos e Percy. Em seguida, com a mesma idade sua, temos Fred e George; dois anos mais novo vem Ron e três mais nova, Giny.

Então, ela apontou Harry e Hermione e continuou:

Estes são amigos da família e tem a idade de Ron: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Ela é filha de trouxas e Harry é órfão, mas tem o padrinho que...bom, que saiu da prisão há alguns meses.

Abssy bem que tentou se controlar, mas tinha uma curiosidade terrível e deixou escapar:

Nossa, por que ela estava preso?

Porque um amigo dele da escola matou um monte de gente e acharam que fosse ele, mas já foi inocentado no final de junho.- explicou Harry, sem esconder a raiva que sentia pela injustiça.

Oh, que horror!- a garota exclamou, enquanto pensava que seria legal conhecer o padrinho do garoto.

Sentados na sala, Ab e a família Weasley passaram uma hora conversando, o que rendeu boas risadas. A conversa só foi interrompida quando o Sr. Weasley deu um salto e exclamou:

Puxa, eu já devia ter voltado ao trabalho! Nos vemos à noite...- com essas palavras, ele sumiu no ar, fazendo Ab pular de susto.

Querida, ele só desaparatou, ou seja, desapareceu aqui e apareceu lá no Ministério onde ele trabalha. Você fará isso no futuro, quanto tiver 17 anos e se passar num teste que será aplicado à você.

Uau!- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Com a partida do Sr. Weasley, um novo assunto surgiu: o que fariam a tarde toda? Molly sugeriu que dessem uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal e mostrassem alguma coisa para Abssy, enquanto ela arranjava um lugar para a garota dormir.

É uma pena que os quartos de Ron e Giny estejam cheios e os outros sirvam de depósito, atualmente.- disse a mulher.

Ah, mamãe, tem espaço no nosso quarto!- argumentaram os gêmeos.

E ela vai ficar a noite toda sozinha com vocês dois?- perguntou a mãe, apertando os olhos, desconfiada.

Fred entreabriu a boca e com expressão horrorizada, exclamou:

O que a senhora pensa de nós?

Sim, sim. Por quem nos toma?- ajuntou o outro, mas ambos faziam força para não rir.

Penso que pela manhã ela corre o risco de acordar com orelhas gigantes, furúnculos verdes ou tromba de elefante.

Os gêmeos suspiraram e puseram a mão sobre o peito, fingindo alívio:

Oh, menos mal! Muito menos.

Todos riram com gosto e Ab, que não imaginava como poderiam surgir orelhas gigantes em si mesma, riu mais das caras exageradas que os dois rapazes faziam.


	2. O passeio pelo Beco Diagonal

2º Capítulo: O passeio pelo Beco Diagonal

2º Capítulo: O passeio pelo Beco Diagonal.

Quinze minutos depois, os filhos e amigos dos filhos da Sra. Weasley, mais Abssy, estavam diante da lareira, esperando que Molly terminasse de explicar a ela como usar o pó de Flú.

Depois, um a um, partiram e Ab estava achando aquilo muito empolgante, de forma que fez tudo certo e chegou ao mesmo destino que os outros.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas, o assombro dela só crescia. Havia lojas de todas as cores e de todas as arquiteturas, vendendo coisas incríveis com as quais ela jamais sonhara.

Cada um queria mostrar à ela aquilo que mais gostava e logo Ab já conhecia a loja de esportes, repleta de vassouras e bolas estranhas para se jogar quadribol.

O que é quadribol?- ela perguntou.

É o maior esporte do mundo bruxo! Joga- se montado em vassouras; Harry é o apanhador do nosso time na escola.- contou Ron.

Ela nada disse, porque pareceu- lhe surreal que houvesse um esporte que se joga- se com vassouras; ela sequer conseguia imaginar.

Hermione mostrou- lhe uma livraria e uma papelaria enorme, onde Ab ficou tentada a comprar montes de coisas, mas não comprou, pois não tinha dinheiro. A irmã de Ron levou- a à sorveteria que era uma delícia, mas onde ela deu uma desculpa qualquer, muito chateada, para não tomar sorvete.

Quando ela perguntou à Fred e George qual das lojas eles preferiam, disseram que não tinham grande interresses em nenhuma, mas passaram quase o passeio inteiro longe, enfiados nalgum lugar.

No fim da tarde, eles voltaram para casa, mas ela estava triste, pesando, pela primeira vez, em como iria fazer para estudar num a escola se não tinha dinheiro para um simples sorvete. Assim que chegaram, a Sra. Weasley deu- lhe uma notícia:

Querida, não tem espaço em nenhum quarto.

Oh, eu poderia ficar na sala!

Molly riu e falou:

Não, não. Fred, é verdade que tem espaço no quarto de vocês?

Aham.- ele confirmou.

Bom, Ab, então você dorme lá.- declarou a mulher.

E as orelhas gigantes?- a garota perguntou.

Esperaremos que fique tudo bem!- Molly respondeu, lançando um olhar na direção dos filhos gêmeos.

Às sete horas da noite, Arthur chegou, cansado, mas de bom- humor, e todos jantaram. Depois da janta, Mollly ligou o rádio e ouviu músicas, enquanto comandava as agulhas de tricô.

Ron e Harry retomaram a partida de xadrez deixada de lado na hora do almoço e todos reuniram- se ao redor para opinar, atrapalhar e dar risadas. O Sr. Weasley pegou alguns jornais para ler e, hora ou outra, soltava suspiros.

Às dez horas, Molly resolveu que era hora de dormir e, lentamente, todos foram indo para os quartos. Ab subiu calada atrás dos gêmeos, porque não tinha certeza se eles queriam conversar.

Você não fala nada?- um deles perguntou.

Ah, bem, eu falo, é que...- ela começou , mas foi interrompida.

Por que- perguntou sério um dos gêmeos- você não comprou nada, nem sequer um sorvete hoje?

Várias metiras passaram pela cabeça dela, mas Ab concluiu que seria mais fácil admitir a verdade, uma vez que aquela família seria seu apoio no futuro:

É que...eu não tinha dinheiro.

O que? Só por isso?- Fred parecia incrédulo.

Você poderia ter pedido a um de nós...

Ou melhor, a Harry que estava mais cheio da grana!- o ruivo atalhou, com um sorriso maroto, a frase começada pelo irmão.

A garota não pode deixar de rir, mas explicou:

Não ia adiantar, não tenho como devolver o dinheiro que me for emprestado.

Estavam nisso quando chegaram em frente a uma porta onde havia dois nomes, em letras douradas, pendurados na madeira: Fred e George. Os dois se adiantaram, empunharam as varinhas e tocaram a maçaneta, os nomes mudaram, passando a ser Gred e Foerge.

Vocês deixam porta trancada?

É uma proteção anti- Molly, na verdade; protege contra ela e estranhos. Se mamãe entrar aqui, ela fica doida!

Tentando imaginar o que haveria de tão grave no quarto dos gêmeos, ele entrou. Lá dentro havia duas camas lado a lado, um malão bagunçado ao pé de cada uma e uma mesa cheia de potes, livros e vidros repletos de líquidos coloridos, junto à parede.

George passou por um malão e fechou a tampa com o pé, sendo imitado pelo irmão com o outro malão. No espaço antes ocupado pelas tampas escancaradas, uma cama foi conjurada e Ab depositou suas poucas sacolas sobre ela, perguntando em seguida:

O que a mãe de vocês quis dizer com "orelhas gigantes"?

Os rapazes se entreolharam preocupados e disseram, um para o outro:

Será que devemos contar?!- e, então voltando a olhar para ela- Ah, deixa quieto, melhor você não saber.

Ab agitou- se e uniu as mãos em súplica, pedindo:

Ah, sim, sim, sim, sim! Eu quero saber como alguém consegue fazer crescer orelhas em outra pessoa. Parece muito criativo, deve demandar muita inteligência!

Eles coraram levemente de gosto e concordaram:

Bom, se é assim, contaremos...

Como vocês conseguem falar sincronizado 90 das vezes?- ela interrompeu assombrada.

Ah, é uma ligação especial- eles disseram, olhando apaixonadamente um para o outro e caindo na risada. Depois voltaram ao assunto- Mas você quer ou não saber sobre as "orelhas gigantes"?

Quero, claro que quero!- Ab exclamou.

Então, Fred começou:

Nossos outros irmãos mais velhos acabaram se tornando, mais cedo ou mais tarde, monitores quando estavam em Hogwarts parece que a Hermione, que é praticamente da família, vai seguir o mesmo caminho.

Mas, nós dois aqui não queremos ser monitores, nós gostamos mesmo é de aprontar, entende? Então, resolvemos começar um negócio: criamos balas, doces e artigos para pregar peças e divertir as pessoas- emendou George.

Algumas balas podem fazer surgir furúnculos onde você menos espera; outras causam vômitos tão intensos que nenhum professor seria capaz de te prender dentro da sala de aula- exemplificou o outro.

O irmão deste concordou e acrescentou:

É verdade! Nem Snape poderia se manter impassível frente a grossos jorros de vomito verde, minha cara!

Minha nossa!- ela exclamou- E como fica a pessoa depois disso?

Oh, depois é só comer uma balinha que funciona como antídoto e aproveitar seu dia nos jardins ou na Sala Comunal.

Hum, que interessante!- ela comentou, rindo.

E há outras coisas, também. Doces que fazem nascer penas e bicos, outros que provocam diarréias, bombas de bosta de poder triplicado; bombons que mudam a cor dos cabelos, outros que te fazem parecer mais velho, e por aí vai!- contou Fred.

George balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente:

Mas mamãe não entende os anseios de nosso coração e joga fora tudo o que produzimos, se os encontra por aí, então, mantemos a porta do quarto trancada por feitiço contra ela.

Nesse momento, Fred exclamou:

Acho bom a gente dormir; amanhã Ron quer jogar quadribol e você, Ab, não pode perder de assistir.

Abssy foi até sua cama e começou a separa tudo o que ia usar: escova de dentes, pasta e camisola.

CAMISOLA?- ela não pode conter um grito ao compreender que dormiria num quarto com dois rapazes usando aquela camisola rosa pateticamente curta.

Ah, relaxa...nós nem enxergamos esses detalhes!- os dois garantiram em uníssono, fazendo caras de inocente.

Ambos viraram o rosto e pareceram interessados em outras coisas, enquanto ela lhes lançava um olhar de desconfiança total. Então, sem mais, ela saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro.

Uma vez vestida, de dentes escovados e rosto lavado, só faltava entrar no quarto novamente, mas ela sequer conseguira sair do banheiro. A camisola chegava à metade de suas coxas e isso porque ela repuxara o pano até ouvir as costuras se romperem. Bom, não era culpa dela se aquilo era tudo que ela tinha para dormir.

Anotou mentalmente que assim que tivesse dinheiro, compraria pijamas mais comportados. Ab olhou- se no espelho do banheiro e percebeu como sua expressão e seus olhos estavam excitados frente às novidades.

Ela deixou o cômodo pensativa e foi assim que chegou à porta do quarto do rapazes; ainda perdida em pensamentos, girou a maçaneta e entrou. Saindo de seus devaneios, ela ergueu a cabeça e deparou- se com dois ruivos bem- feitos, usando apenas roupas íntimas, que ajeitavam suas respectivas camas.

Ah!- ela exclamou, sentindo as faces queimarem.

Um segundo depois, ela estava encostada do lado de fora, na parede, sentindo- se altamente idiota, patética e ridícula. Uma voz puxou- a para realidade.

Eles não estão deixando você entrar, querida?- perguntou a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso amável e bondoso.

Pulando de susto, Ab deu uma olhadela para a porta do quarto fechada e mentiu:

Não, não, Sra. Weasley, é que nós combinamos que assim que eles estiverem prontos, já vestidos, me chamam para entrar.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam de gosto e ela exclamou:

Que idéia sensata, realmente!

Abssy sentiu vontade de sorrir ao imaginar o que Molly diria se soubesse que, muito pelo contrário, ela acabara de vê- los quase nus. Nisto a porta se abriu e a cabeça corada de um dos gêmeos surgiu, dizendo:

Er...agora pode entrar.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e começou a se afastar pelo corredor, quando, notando pela primeira vez, olhou as pernas da garota e arregalou os olhos.

É, boa noite, até amanhã!- desejou Ab e sumiu pela porta entreaberta.

Ela entrou no quarto e mal conseguiu encara- los, por causa da situação; seu rosto estava quente e o calor descia pelo pescoço. Abssy enfiou- se na cama e cobriu- se imediatamente, só então desejando boa noite aos dois.

Depois, durante os próximos quinze minutos, ambos entraram e saíram do quarto, mas ela já estava dormindo.


	3. A primeira aula de vôo

3º Capítulo: A primeira aula de vôo

3º Capítulo: A primeira aula de vôo.

Muito cedo naquela manhã, a garota já estava acordada; a noite havia sido agitada porque sonhara com homens de orelhas gigantes desfilando apenas de cueca na frente de seus olhos o tempo todo.

Ela levantou- se silenciosamente e olhou para os gêmeos. Os dois estavam deitados de costas, as cobertas meio jogadas para fora da cama; ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu, saindo do quarto.

A casa estava silenciosa e o sol ainda fraco entrava pelas janelas, lançando algumas sombras no corredor. Ab caminhou até a escada, reparando em como tudo parecia surreal naquela manhã. Ela desceu o primeiro, o segundo e o terceiro degraus, quando ouviu um barulho e um tremendo ronco sobrevindo do sótão.

Abssy desiquilibrou- se no susto e foi por pouco que não rolou o resto da escada; derrapou apenas dois degraus e conseguiu se firmar, imaginando que espécie de coisa poderia produzir aquele som. Ela terminou de descer as escadas e entrou na cozinha, onde Molly Weasley já trabalhava.

Oi.- Ab cumprimentou.

A mulher olhou- a de relance e sorriu desejando bom dia e perguntando se ela dormira bem. Abssy puxou uma cadeira e sentou, dizendo que fora uma noite muito boa, ainda que ela tivesse tido muitos sonhos estranhos e engraçados, os quais, obviamente, não revelou.

Sra. Weasley, me desculpe, mas existe alguma coisa no sótão desta casa?- perguntou.

Oh, você já o escutou? É nosso vampiro...está aí há muito tempo, velhinho já, coitado.- respondeu a senhora, naturalmente.

Um vampiro, hein?- fez Ab, olhando para os lados como se o mesmo pudesse surgir a qualquer momento.

Molly riu com gosto ao ver a reação dela e contou:

Esqueci que você não está familiarizada com esses seres; nossos vampiros não lembram em nada os vampiros trouxas da Transilvânia. Talvez você devesse vê- lo, mas não encorajo a idéia, porque é um bicho um tanto feio.

Oh... que mundo curioso este; mal posso esperar para aprender mais sobre as coisas!- a garota exclamou.

Giny e Hermione entraram na cozinha neste momento, e Ab resolveu que era hora de vestir- se; desejou bom dia e disse que ia subir para trocar a roupa. Molly aproveitou e pediu que ela acordasse os gêmeos.

Abssy subiu, pegou uma camiseta e uma calça e trocou- se no banheiro, depois veio chamar os rapazes que pareciam dormir profundamente. Tentou duas vezes, mas não surtiu efeito, então ficou parada entre as camas, pensando.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- gritaram os dois do nada, pregando- lhe um susto.

Ab apertava o peito e arfava, enquanto eles riam abertamente se congratulando mutuamente pelo plano. Então ela riu e disse:

Ah, quanta graça, né! A mãe de vocês mandou vocês acordarem.

Os dois foram se levantando, reclamando um pouco, e ela sorriu e lembrou:

É melhor eu ficar lá fora!- e deixou o quarto.

Dez minutos depois, os três desceram para a cozinha que já estava apinhada de gente e tomaram o café da manhã.

Hei, Fred, George, vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol?- propôs Ron, quando terminou seu prato de aveia.

Opa!- eles concordaram, engolindo o que sobrara de seus pratos.

Giny, Ron, Fred , George e Harry tomaram seus sucos de abóbora de uma só vez e praticamente correram porta afora, sob os protestos veementes de Mollly:

Hei, meninos, hei...voltem aqui! Isso são modos?!

Abssy que estava muito curiosa para ver o tal jogo, levantou- se e seguiu os outros quase correndo; Hermione foi a última a chegar, balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

Num pequeno campo gramado perto da casa, todos, exceto Ab e Hermione, montaram vassouras e se impulsionaram para o céu velozmente.

Putz!- a garota exclamou, inclinando- se para a frente, excitada.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Hermione abrir um grosso livro e enfiar o rosto dentro dele, mas reparou que nem mesmo esse conseguia evitar de olhar, vez ou outra, para o jogo.

Hum, Herms...tudo bem se eu te chamar assim?

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando.

Bom, como se joga esse jogo? Qual as regras?

Ah, é um jogo bem simples, na verdade- ela afirmou- há um goleiro em cada time, três artilheiros, dois batedores e um apanhador. Aqui neste jogo o número de participantes está muito reduzido de forma que Ron faz o papel de goleiro e Harry fica como artilheiro e apanhador. No outro time está melhorzinho porque Fred ficou de goleiro, George de artilheiro e Giny só apanha o pomo.

Ela continuou;

O goleiro defende os três aros onde se faz o gol; os artilheiros cuidam que a goles passe por esses aros e marcam os pontos. Os batedores rebatem os balaços, bolas pesadas, defendendo assim os os colegas do time. E o apanhador espera até avistar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha voadora rápida, pequena e dourada e o agarra conquistando a vitória.

Hermione terminou de explicar voltou para o livro, mas Ab, sabe- se lá por que, parecia decidida a atrapalhar a leitura da outra garota.

Sobre o que é o livro? Eu amo ler.- contou.

Entretanto, a outra se animou e exclamou:

Ai, que bom que você gosta, eu também! Este livro conta a história de Hogwarts desde a fundação até os dias de hoje. Você precisa ler, quer que eu te empreste?

E assim as duas arranjaram algo em comum e conversaram até o fim do jogo, ainda que Ab jamais deixasse de prestar atenção a ele. O resultado foi que na hora do almoço os rapazes e Giny vinham caminhando e discutindo sobre o jogo e encontraram as duas em uma animada conversa e o livro de Hermione esquecido de lado.

Ah, Fred nem vem!- reclamava Ron- Nós estávamos me desvantagem e vamos querer uma revanche esta tarde; você vai ficar de fora, ou George, assim ficará equilibrado!

O quê?- gritou um dos gêmeos- Ficar de fora do jogo? Nem sonhando, Roniquinho, você vai se virar, ah vai!

Bom, então um de vocês vai passar para o nosso time à tarde- resolveu Harry, satisfeito com sua idéia brilhante.

Não, não vamos.- afirmaram Fred e George.

Ron ficou roxo de raiva e fechou os punhos, pronto para brigar se necessário, mas foi seguro por uma Hermione muito irritada:

Isso é só um jogo, meninos!

Ah, Mione...- bufou Harry.

Você não entende como o quadribol é importante para nosso vida, né?- perguntou Ron.

Não, claro que não...- e ela começou um longo discurso. Ab olhou para Giny que sorriu e deu de ombros.

A discussão só acabou quando entraram na cozinha, todos suados e descabelados, exceto Ab e Hermione, e viram que o Sr. Weasley já chegara do trabalho. Os filhos lhe cumprimentaram alegremente, mas o olhar de Molly sobre suas aparências apagou o sorriso de seus rostos.

Sentaram- se na mesa e Ab ficou de frente para a Sra. Weasley, o que facilitou para a mulher coloca- la numa situação difícil.

Ab, você que dormiu no quarto dos gêmeos, no qual eu não posso entrar, viu alguma coisa suspeita por lá, poções, balinhas, coisas assim inocentes?- ela perguntou.

A garota encarou a mulher e, então, num átimo, fixou os dois rapazes cuja cor do rosto estava próxima de um verde doentio. Encarando o rosto bondoso da senhora e tendo visões de uma bancada cheia de poções num certo quarto, ela respondeu com máximo de dignidade possível:

Não, senhora, por que?

Molly pareceu aliviada e sorriu:

Por nada mesmo, queroda! Coma agora.

Todos seguiram a ordem da mulher, até que Ab interrompeu o silêncio e disse:

Nossa, eu adorei quadribol, mal vejo a hora de poder voar numa vassoura!

Nós poderíamos lhe ensinar.- afirmou George recebendo apoio de Fred.

Não, não, melhor esperar as aulas de vôo em Hogwarts- sentenciou Molly.

Mas...- Ab procurou argumentar.

Sem "mas", pode ser perigoso; você pode cair lá de cima, meu bem. Não é mesmo, Arthur?

O homem ergueu a cabeça para a esposa e deu de ombros:

Nossos filhos entendem bem de voar e...- ia dizendo o senhor, mas frente ao olhar da mulher, corrigiu- se- Mas pode ser mesmo muito perigoso!

Ah, papai!- foi o murmúrio indignado dos rapazes.

Entretanto, alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto subia as escadas após o almoço, Abssy descobriu que os gêmeos não desistiam fácil. Eles a circundaram na escada e disseram:

Hei, venha rápido, já te mostramos como voar. Obrigada por esconder da mamãe que temos "coisas inocentes" em nosso quarto.

Os três subiram num instante e, no outro, já estavam dentro do quarto, bem trancados. Ambos pegaram as vassouras que haviam trazido escondido e a encorajaram:

Vamos até lá no campo, daí você experimenta, OK?

Eles já faziam menção de montar as vassouras, quando ela os segurou:

Mas e se eu cair de verdade?

George olhou para a cara de preocupação dela e esclareceu:

Ab, existem feitiços para consertar ossos quebrados.

George, seu idiota, não vê que a está deixando ainda mais nervosa?- perguntou Fred com um sorriso maroto, dando um murro de leve no braço do irmão- Na verdade, Ab, nós podemos errar o feitiço e extrair os ossos do seu braço, por exemplo.

Que horror!- ela gritou, saltando para trás.

Ah, veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos você nunca mais correrá o risco de quebra- lo de novo!- concluiu George, rindo com o outro.

Ela riu e exclamou:

Puxa, vocês são engraçados.

Somos?- e eles entreolharam- se surpresos.

É, vai dizer que ninguém nunca disse isso?- estranhou ela, séria.

Bom, toda sorte de gente nos diz isso, mas as mulheres costumam nos achar mais imaturos do que engraçados!

Ah, as mulheres...- ela repetiu e balançou a cabeça desconsolada.

Mas, agora vamos antes mamãe venha nos procurar!- apressou um dos rapazes.

George montou uma das vassouras e voou através da janela aberta; Fred montou a outra e instruiu a garota a sentar- se atrás e segura- lo quando deixassem o chão. Ela fez como recomendado, mas suas percepções do mundo ao redor ficaram prejudicadas ao segura- lo levemente pela cintura.

Fred era magro, mas firme e bem delineado; tais eram os pensamentos que cruzavam a mente dela que Ab mal tinha coragem de toca- lo como deveria e foi por pouco que não provocou um tremendo acidente.

Quando a vassoura deixou o chão, ela desequilibrou- se totalmente e só ouviu a voz desesperada dele gritando:

Abaixa logo!

Abssy olhou para frente e vislumbrou o batente superior da janela vindo de encontro a seu rosto. Num segundo, inclinou- se para baixo e prendeu a respiração, sentindo a madeira do batente raspar- lhe as costas e não tornou a erguer- se até alcançarem o chão.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o solo ela percebeu que voara agarrada à ele com todas as suas forças e soltou- se corada.

Caracas, no que você estava pensando quando saímos do chão?- Fred perguntou, pálido.

Não sei, juro. Desculpe!- ela mentiu, sentindo o rosto queimar loucamente.

Tudo bem, só preciso lembrar de não leva- la em minha garupa de novo.- ele brincou e sorriu.

Pelos próximos cinco minutos os irmãos deixaram- na sentada no gramado e executaram manobras radicais no ar; cambalhotas, loopings, espirais e se divertiram exibindo suas habilidades para uma garota admirada.

Logo, Ab foi instruída sobre como voar e engolindo seu medo de alturas, montou a vassoura emprestada e lançou- se no ar. A sensação de vazio embaixo dos pés revirou seu estômago e ela teve vontade de gritar de pânico, mas controlou- se.

"Está tudo bem, tudo bem...é só olhar pra frente, não olhar pra baixo...equilibrar deste lado, assim, e segurar a vassoura reta; tenho que sentir que estou sentada sobre ela...ai, meu Deus...equilíbrio, equilíbrio...um pouco para cá, isso, melhor assim. Nossa, que legal aqui de cima, é bom olhar a paisagem, distrai, acalma, né! Até que não é tão difícil, dou para o gasto!" ela ia pensando, até que normalizou sobre a vassoura e voou alguns metros para lá e para cá.

Quando voltou a pousar, recebeu elogios; havia sido realmente bom para uma primeira vez. Desse dia em diante ela jamais confundiria um gêmeo com o outro, mesmo que eles se esforçassem para parecerem iguais e pregar peças nos outros com isso.

Espero que estejam gostando da história...muito em breve publicarei mais alguns capítulos(já tenho todos escritos e digitados).

Bjus e até.


	4. Estudos durante as férias

4º Capítulo: Estudos durante as férias

4º Capítulo: Estudos durante as férias.

Dias haviam passado desde a primeira vez que Ab voara e suas relações com os filhos de Molly vinham melhorando; quando soubera que ela tinha realmente montado uma vassoura, Hermione ficou brava por dois dias inteiros, mas esqueceu-se disso logo.

Estavam todos sentados à mesa tomando o café da manhã quando uma coruja marrom e outra branca pousaram do lado de fora da janela fechada.

-Uma é Edwiges, Harry!- anunciou Giny, enquanto deixava as corujas entrarem- A outra é oficial de Hogwarts.

-Não estamos na época de receber as listas de material ainda!- estranhou Mione, olhando a coruja marrom

Harry havia aberto a sua própria carta e sua coruja branca estava empoleirada no ombro dele.

-É de Sirius; disse que poderemos enfim passar o Natal com ele no Largo...- contou.

-Que legal, Harry! Hei, olhe, esta aqui é sua, Ab!- exclamou Giny, entregando a carta parda para a outra.

Abssy leu seu nome no envelope e também uma descrição incrivelmente detalhada de sua localização. Retirou a carta e leu em silêncio:

Prezada Senhorita Rodin,

Parabéns por seu ingresso no mundo mágico; apesar e justamente em função de seu ingresso tardio, não poderemos permitir que curse o 1º ano desta escola.

Sua admissão se dará por meio da realização de uma prova que deverá classifica- la em alguma das séries a partir do 2º ano, ou seja, 3º, 4º, 5º, 6º ou 7º. Tendo esclarecido isso, segue uma lista de livros- texto que deverão ser estudados caso queira se classificar em alguma das séries acima mencionadas.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonnagol

Vice- Diretora.

Ab ficou olhando hipnotizada para o papel como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio.

-O que está escrito aí?- perguntou um dos gêmeos, lendo sobre o ombro dela.

- Está escrito- ela contou, horrorizada- que terei que fazer uma prova para ingressar na escola; uma prova para avaliar meus conhecimentos.

Todos ficaram pasmos e a expressão deles não era melhor do que a dela.

-E qual o problema?- perguntou Hermione, que parecia imune aos efeitos da notícia.

-Hum, talvez o fato de que não sei sequer como segurar uma varinha?- ponderou Ab.

-E para que eu estou aqui?!- exclamou a outra- Trouxe todos os meus livros para dar uma olhadinha antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts. Começamos mais cedo e eu te ensino tudo o que puder.

Hermione largou seu café da manhã e ergueu- se cheia de energia.

-Vem, vamos ver o que você precisa saber!- disse, agarrando o braço de Abssy e a arrastando consigo.

-Mas, mas, mas...- Ab tentava se soltar, porque não era fã dos estudos, mas concluiu que o melhor a fazer era aceitar o favor de Hermione.

Levada escadas acima, entrou no quarto que Mione dividia com Giny e voltou para a sala carregando uma pilha de livros que, de tão alta, a impedia de enxergar adiante.

Numa pequena mesa à um canto da sala, as garotas descarregaram os livros que traziam e sentaram- se. Mione pediu a carta de Hogwarts e permaneceu quinze minutos analisando- a; enquanto isso os outros foram saindo da cozinha e, quando passavam pela sala, davam um sorriso encorajador para Ab.

-Pronto, acho que estudando apensa estes aqui você terá uma boa idéia da matéria.- decidiu Hermione, separando alguns livros.

-Apenas esses, hein?!- Ab comentou, desanimada, olhando uma pilha média de grossos volumes.

Ante o olhar que a outra lhe dirigiu, sorriu e procurou parecer muito animada. Durante o resto da manhã e da tarde, ambas permaneceram ali, estudando; começaram com uma matéria interessante chamada Herbiologia e Hermione ensinou muitos termos, definiu plantas e ervas e descreveu feitiços.

Depois, passaram para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e a cada página estudada, o assombro e as exclamações de Abssy só cresciam. De todas as matérias estudadas naquele dia, Ab só não gostou de História da Magia.

-Olha, não diga aos meninos ou eles ficarão decepcionados, mas eu acho essa matéria uma chatice!- disse Mione a respeito da dita disciplina.

Ao final da tarde, perto da hora da janta, elas deixaram os livros, penas e pergaminhos de lado e voltaram a circular pela casa. Ron e Harry vinham entrando sujos e suados, mas pareciam ter se divertido.

-Estavamos desguinomizando o jardim- disseram eles, mas notando que Ab não entendera, explicaram- Pegamos os gnomos e os giramos no ar, jogando por sobre o muro e competindo para ver quem os atira mais distante. Depois eles voltam, mas tudo bem!

Os três foram para a cozinha, onde encontraram Giny sentada, parecendo acabada de acordar e, dessa forma, Abssy e Hermione descobriram o que quase todo mundo estivera fazendo naquela tarde. Tentando não parecer muito interessada, Ab perguntou:

-E seus dois irmãos, Ron, onde estão?

-Fred e George? Ah, eles estão trancados no quarto há horas- e, baixando a voz, ele acrescentou- criando um daqueles produtos "inocentes".

-Espero que eles não tentem vender aquelas porcarias em Hogwarts!- exclamou Mione.

Todos giraram os olhos, pois sabiam, até mesmo Ab que era novata por lá, que nada do que Hermione ou Molly dissessem os impediria de fazer seu comércio.

Estavam nisso quando os dois desceram barulhentamente pela escada e entraram na cozinha; num instante, ambos cercaram Abssy e cada um pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

-Sentimos saudades suas!- Fred exclamou.

-E, então, como foi estudar toda a tarde?- perguntou George, maliciosamente.

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Hermione a cortou e disse:

-Foi ótimo e não a estraguem com suas bobagens, ela tem boa cabeça!

Todos deram risadas e mandaram Mione parar de chatear, mas Ab não estava ligando muito para nada, uma vez que, desde o vôo com a vassoura, sempre que Fred estava por perto ela ficava meio desnorteada.

Não demorou para que Molly e Arthur viessem jantar e todos comeram com gosto, mas Abssy comeu muito melhor, porque não havia almoçado, já que ficara estudando.

Após a janta, Hermione propôs que estudassem mais um tantinho, mas Ab desesperou- se e implorou por algum descanso. Então, sentaram- se todos na sala e ela ficou muito calada, recuperado as energias e descansando a mente.

A Sra. Weasley ligou o rádio e, após duas músicas, começaram os comerciais e um anúncio chamou a atenção de Ab; no anúncio dizia:

" Você que está nos ouvindo, venha conferir nosso sorteio. Você quer fazer uma viagem para conhecer outras culturas bruxas ao redor do mundo e não tem dinheiro? Quer estudar numa boa escola e não pode? Quer tentar um bom curso de Aurors, mas não conseguiria pagar? Participe do sorteio " Resolvendo sua vida" e ganhe um cofre recheado no Gringotes. Para participar, compre mais de vinte livros na Floreios e Borrões até dia 25 de agosto."

Ab ouviu aquilo atentamente e, no segundo seguinte, sua mente arquitetava um plano. Ela precisava de dinheiro e ganhar um cofre cheio dele não era má idéia, a única coisa que ela realmente precisava era descobrir como ganhar, com 100 de probabilidade, a um sorteio onde milhares participariam. De alguma forma, ela já sabia a quem pedir ajuda quando a hora chegasse.

Naquela noite, esgotada pelo estudo e pelas idéias absurdas que aquele sorteio lhe provocara, Abssy subiu para o quarto muito mais cedo do que de costume e deitou- se.

Entretanto, sua paz durou pouco, porque uma hora depois dela, os gêmeos subiram e tanto falaram que a despertaram. Ela virou na cama e os fitou.

-Oh, nós te acordamos?- perguntou George, levemente constrangido.

-Não, a vovozinha!- ela respondeu, parecendo chateada.

-Desculpe, Abssy, talvez você possa voltar a dormir, mas nós teremos que trabalhar aqui mais um pouco; faremos o máximo possível de silêncio, certo?!- disse Fred.

Ela resmungou qualquer coisa e virou as costas para eles. Na próxima meia hora Ab continuou deitada, mas sem conseguir dormir, porque, mesmo aos sussurros, ela acabou ouvindo tudo o que eles diziam.

Ao que parecia, ambos haviam passado a tarde toda trabalhando para criar um novo produto, mas não tinham obtido sucesso: faltava- lhes aquela bendita inspiração. Ab já estava tão irritada e queria tanto que eles fossem dormir que começou a pensar em algo para sugerir a eles.

-Hã- hã...- fez ela para chamar a atenção.

Os gêmeos viraram- se e Fred perguntou:

-Acordada ainda?

-É...- disse ela- Sabe, criem logo um doce que deixe os maxilares grudentos, quase colados.

-Uau, Ab, você é um gênio!- eles exclamaram.

Eles começaram a pegar vários livros e correram até ela; antes mesmo que Ab pude- se sentar, ambos ladearam- na e George empurrou um livro nas mãos dela.

-Para que isso?!- ela perguntou, tentando devolver o objeto.

-Oras, você teve a idéia! Nos ajude a encontrar uma poção para colar ou grudar e que não seja tóxica e seu nome constará nos créditos do produto- disse um deles.

Ela se empertigou e pôs o volume de lado:

-Não, eu quero dormir...a Herms já me cansou a tarde toda, não quero mais saber de livros.

-Aí é que está! A Mione vai ficar feliz que você tenha estudado à noite também, a gente conta pra ela amanhã.

Então, Fred segurou uma das mãos dela e fez uma cara de "cachorro carente". Ab estava tão próxima dele que podia sentir a respiração do rapaz sobre o rosto e a mão que segurava a sua enviava ondas de calor.

-Tá, ta, eu ajudo a procurar, OK?!- disse ela, virando rosto e abrindo o livro.

-Nós vamos procurar, também!- disseram os dois, levantando e indo vasculhar os livros em suas próprias camas.

Uma hora depois, George ergueu a cabeça do livro e viu Ab adormecida. Meio corpo estava caído sobre a cama e as pernas estavam para fora, numa posição desconfortável.

O volume que ela lia ainda estava aberto, quase caindo das mãos dela.

-Hei, Fred...olha lá!- ele disse.

Fred ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a garota; ele sorriu e falou para o irmão:

-Vamos deita- la direito.

Cada um deles pegou uma extremidade do corpo dela e a ajeitou na cama, depois puxaram a coberta e a cobriram. O livro que havia caído foi recolhido e levado para a cama de Fred.

Eles voltaram a seus lugares e recomeçaram as pesquisas, mas George notou que durante alguns minutos, Fred ficou olhando para a garota que dormia profundamente. Ele não disse nada, mas sorriu levemente com a cena.


	5. Mostrando seus conhecimentos

5º Capítulo: Mostrando seus conhecimentos

5º Capítulo: Mostrando seus conhecimentos.

Era de madrugada e Ab ainda dormia quando a Sra. Weasley bateu na porta do quarto e mandou que ela se levantasse e se vestisse. Sonolenta e atrapalhada, ela pegou uma roupa qualquer e preparou- se para deixar o quarto.

-Boa sorte hoje!- desejaram duas vozes empastadas pelo sono.

-Obrigada- ela agradeceu, engolindo em seco.

Há alguns dias uma carta de Hogwarts chegara, determinando a data e o local em que ela realizaria a prova de conhecimentos.

Hoje era o dia marcado, o fatídico dia que tinha o poder de selar seu destino. Ab desceu as escadas depois de ir ao banheiro e se vestir, sentindo como se flutuasse; só que não era uma sensação boa.

Ela estava morta de medo, na verdade. Não tinha fome, sentia dores por toda a parte e um tremor nas pernas; quando chegou à cozinha, Molly a olhou espantada e perguntou:

-Minha nossa, por que você está assim pálida?

-Deve ser a preocupação.- opinou Arthur.

-Ah, mas ponho fé que dará tudo certo!- disse a mulher.

-Eu realmente odiaria cair numa classe onde todos fossem menores do que eu...imagine eu com todo este tamanho, seria ridículo!- reclamou Abssy.

-Mas você estudou o bastante durante todos esses dias- sentenciou Hermione que entrava na cozinha naquele momento.

Ab virou- se e a observou.

-Você não deveria estar dormindo à essa hora?- perguntou.

-E perder sua ida?- a outra se surpreendeu.

Ela comeu apenas para que Molly não ficasse triste e, em quinze minutos, tanto ela quanto Arthur estavam em frente à lareira da sala, prontos para viajarem pela Rede de Flú até o local da prova. Ambos disseram o seguinte nome " Centro Administrativo e Financeiro de Hogwarts" e saltaram nas chamas mágicas.

Giraram loucamente de olhos bem fechados, até serem expelidos por uma lareira numa sala muito elegante. Por ali circulava um sujeitinho engraçado, baixinho, nariz longo, braços magros e compridos, mãos e pés enormes. Segundo o Sr. Weasley, aquilo era um elfo doméstico, trabalhava para bruxos, às vezes, em condições muito desagradáveis.

-Bom dia, senhor. Bom dia, senhorita!- cumprimentou o ser, curvando- se até quase tocar o chão.- Em que posso ser útil?

-Bom dia, Broom!- respondeu Arthur- A senhorita Rodin veio fazer a prova de admissão.

Os olhos grandes e brilhantes do pequeno elfo se arregalaram e ele exclamou:

-A senhorita já está sendo esperada, sigam- me, por favor!

Ab e o homem caminharam pelo longo corredor que o elfo indicou, sempre atrás dele que os guiava.

-Aqui não é Hogwarts, é apenas a casa onde tratam- se os assuntos econômicos da escola.- explicou o Sr. Weasley.

A menção à palavra "financeiros" sempre causava uma reviravolta ao estômago de Abssy que ainda não esquecera seu plano para arranjar dinheiro para pagar seu estudo. Broom bateu à uma porta e esta se abriu.

-Senhora McGonnagol, aqui está a aluna que veio fazer a prova.

Uma mulher alta e magra, difícil precisar se velha ou de meia- idade, com cabelos negros veiados de fios brancos presos num coque e expressão severa olhou para Ab de alto a baixo e convidou:

-Entre aqui, senhorita. Arthur, está tudo bem, pode ir para o trabalho, nós a mandamos para a casa depois. Broom, obrigada.

Repentinamente, Ab começou a sentir vontade de usar o banheiro, mas sabia que era natural sentir isso quando estava muito nervosa; dava a impressão que ela deveria ter feito tudo antes de chegar a determinado lugar. Com passos incertos ela entrou no cômodo mobiliado com uma lousa e uma carteira e sentou- se.

Abriu a bolsa e retirou uma pena e um tinteiro que pegara emprestado de Mione, mas a mulher interveio e disse:

-Pode guardar os materiais; para a prova de hoje você usará pena e tinta fornecidas por nós e protegidas contra colas por feitiços.

McGonnagol era severa até na maneira de falar, parecia a Ab o tipo de mulher que ela não gostaria de desafiar nem em sonhos, por isso guardou tudo correndo e esperou solicita.

-Senhorita Rodin, espero que esteja preparada para prova. A mesma possui vinte perguntas para cada matéria estudada, sendo dez questões de teste e dez questões dissertativas. Não teremos testes práticos porque não seria certo exigir da senhora habilidades com a varinha tão já.

Então, a mulher olhou um relógio de parede e informou:

-A prova tem duração de cinco horas e começa... agora!

Com estas palavras apontou a varinha para a carteira e surgiram, ao mesmo tempo, o calhamaço de prova, o tinteiro e a pena, fazendo Ab pular para trás de susto. McGonnagol dirigiu- se para a porta e preparou- se para sair, de forma que Ab não agüentou e perguntou:

-A senhora não vai ficar aqui?

Minerva a olhou e disse:

-Não há necessidade, senhorita. Boa prova.

Uma vez sozinha, Abssy pegou a prova e começou a girar as páginas, lendo perguntas a esmo, desesperada; o resultado foi que concluiu que não sabia responder nada! Controlando- se à custo, abriu o tinteiro e molhou a pena, sorrindo, apesar de tudo, ao lembrar que até outro dia ela usava canetas.

Ab começou a ler as questões com calma e descobriu que já sabia responder algumas; ainda que sua mão tremesse de maneira preocupante, ela foi pondo as respostas.

Exatamente cinco horas depois, quando McGonnagol entrou na sala novamente, ela havia acabado de finalizar a última página da prova.

-Acabei!- Ab falou, empurrando a prova para frente, bateu no tinteiro e o derrubou no chão.

A mulher olhou para ela, depois para o tinteiro e novamente para ela.

-Tenha mais cuidado, senhorita!- MacGonnagol avisou.

-Aham- fez a garota sentindo o rosto ferver de vergonha.

Com um movimento da varinha a senhora deixou o tinteiro intacto de novo e removeu a tinta do chão. Em seguida recolheu a prova, informou que a correção levaria dois dias e despediu- se de Ab.

-A senhora é vice- diretora em Hogwarts, não?- perguntou a garota.

-Sou e, também, sou diretora da casa Grifinória e professora de Transfigurações.

-Oh...- foi tudo o que Abssy conseguiu dizer.

Broom, o elfo doméstico, a esperava na saída da sala, pronto para leva- la até a lareira; caminharam juntos, mas como ele mantivesse- se em silêncio, ela também ficou quieta, até chegar a sala.

-Senhorita, por favor, pegue este punhado de pó, atire na lareira e diga o nome da "Toca" em alto e bom som.

-Obrigada, Broom. Tchau.

-Tchau, senhorita.

Ab virou- se e jogou o pó, dizendo o nome de seu lugar de destino, depois saltou e fechou bem os olhos. Quando os abriu estava caída no meio da sala bagunçada da casa dos Weasley, coberta de fuligem.

-E, então, como foi?- disse Molly, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Ah, bom, não deixei nenhuma resposta em branco...acho que chutei alguns testes, mas tudo bem.

Logo todo mundo acorreu para ouvir sobre a prova e, no final da tarde, toda a segurança dela fora substituída pela incerteza com relação às respostas que dera e as que seus amigos teriam dado.


	6. A nota e o presente dos gêmeos

6º Capítulo: A nota e o presente dos gêmeos

6º Capítulo: A nota e o presente dos gêmeos.

Dois dias de tortura haviam se passado, dois dias de sofrimento silencioso; escondida e por sua conta e risco verificara algumas respostas nos livros de Hermione e descobriu que se acertara algo de História da Magia fora no chute.

Em poções também cometera erros crassos que se Mione soubesse se decepcionaria; já nas outras fora bem, levando- se em conta que só pudera estudar as matérias até o terceiro ano.

Nesta manhã, ela estava sentada desde cedo à mesa esperando pela correspondência com a nota e a classificação, torcendo para que esta chegasse antes que os outros acordassem. Só Molly já estava de pé, com sua habitual energia, mexendo aqui e ali na casa.

Ab estava olhando pela janela, quando avistou duas corujas oficiais de Hogwarts carregando juntas, uma carta. Ela aguardou que as corujas entrassem, deixassem um embrulho quadrado e meio grosso sobre a mesa e voassem de volta; daí voou sobre o pacote e o abriu.

De dentro caíram o calhamaço de prova e uma folha de pergaminho avulsa; ela deixou a prova de lado e, de relance, avistou dois certos e um errado numa das páginas. Com um suspiro, passou para a folha avulsa e leu o conteúdo:

Matérias Testes Dissertativas Série

Transfiguração 7/10 6/10 4º

Poções 3/10 2/10 3º

Feitiços 9/10 7/10 5º

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas 7/10 8/10 4º

Herbiologia 8/10 7/10 4º

História da Magia 6/10 6/10 3º

Estudo dos Trouxas 8/10 7/10 4º

Aritmancia 9/10 5/10 4º

Adivinhações 5/10 7/10 3º

Astrologia 8/10 7/10 5º

Estudo de Runas Antigas 9/10 4/10 4º

Após correção e avaliação de sua prova, a senhorita auferiu, em seis matérias, nivelamento para o 4º ano, em três nivelamento para o 3º ano e em duas nivelamento para o 5º ano.

Assim posto, e comparando as notas alcançadas, decidimos que ingressará no 4º ano desta escola.

hr

Logo que acabou de ler, uma explosão de sentimentos a sacudiu e, então, ela fez uma coisa que algumas pessoas fazem quando estão muito felizes: chorou. Deitou a cabeça sobre os braços e chorou para valer; Molly correu até ela e perguntou:

-Meu Deus, querida, o que aconteceu, onde você se classificou?

Ainda chorando, mas também sorrindo, Abssy contou que estava no quarto ano, o mesmo de Mione, Harry e Ron. Quando os outros chegaram, parabenizaram- na e Hermione pegou a calhamaço de provas.

-A prova também veio?- ela perguntou, girando as folhas- Puxa, que interessante- exclamou.

Logo, as duas estavam sentadas conferindo as questões e debatendo; Ab sentia- se tão feliz que não estava se importando de estudar mais um pouco, ainda mais que era como um agradecimento por tudo, afinal, sem Hermione jamais teria se classificado.

Quem não ficou muito satisfeito foram os gêmeos, que pareciam loucos para conversar com ela. Ambos ficaram sentados na mesa tentando puxar conversa com Ab, mas, depois de um bom tempo, soltaram um suspiro e saíram.

-Olha, aquela questão sobre as mandrágoras! Eu bem que disse que ia cair- ia dizendo Mione- E teve esta de Poções...nossa, você errou, mas não era difícil!

-Eu gostei mesmo foi das questões de feitiços e transfigurações, acho que serão as matérias em que me sairei melhor; não vejo a hora de comprar o material e ter uma varinha- dizia a outra com olhos brilhantes.

-Você vai adorar Hogwarts, quando chegar lá vai até se assustar com tantas coisa novas e estranhas.- Hermione unia- se à Ab naqueles devaneios.

-Meninas, vocês vão ter que desocupar a mesa...hora do almoço.- chamou Molly.

-Puxa!- elas exclamaram, reunindo os papéis e liberando o espaço.

-Agora é só esperar, comprar o material e ir para Hogwarts, hein!- a mulher comentou amável.

Estavam nisto quando Fred e George entraram na cozinha e falaram para Ab subir com eles; ela pegou todas as suas coisas, deu um até mais para as outras e foi com os rapazes.

Os três entraram no quarto e um fedor tão forte invadiu as narinas de Abssy que ela começou a ter ânsias de vômito poderosas. Fred correu e escancarou a janela, fazendo- a respirar ar puro.

-Minha nossa, o que vocês fizeram aqui dentro?- ela perguntou, engasgando.

-Não é o que você está pensando!- eles exclamaram em uníssono.- Foi uma bomba de bosta de efeito triplicado que estourou por acidente.

-E bota efeito triplicado nisso!- Abssy disse, desabando na cama.

Aproveitando que ela sentara, eles pegaram um saquinho dentro do qual havia três bolachas marrons que pareciam ser de chocolate e lhe entregaram.

-O que é isso?- ela perguntou.

-Leia o rótulo!- indicou George.

Num papelzinho branco e quadrado, colado no pacote, estava escrito:

Bolacha Cola- Dentes

Idealizadora: Abssy Irwin Rodin.

Desenvolvedores: Fred e George Weasley.

Ab olhou para as bolachas de aparência apetitosa e inocente e concluiu que ninguém recusaria comer algo como aquilo. Era o disfarce perfeito e, o melhor, era que seu nome constava no rótulo.

-Colocamos seu nome junto com o nosso como presente por ter ingressado no 4º ano!- esclareceu Fred, sorrindo.

-E agora você pode escolher uma cobaia!- contou o outro, com cara de inocência.

-Cobaia? Como assim?- ela questionou.

-Bom, é o seguinte...- começou George.

-Você vai precisar de alguém para experimentar a bolacha...- continuou Fred.

-E pode escolher algum desses incautos jovens que circulam pela nossa casa!- terminou o outro.

-Hum!- fez ela, pensando.- Pode ser a Herms?- ela adorava atormentar a nova amiga.

-Seria suicídio, Ab!- afirmou Fred, penalizado.

-Certo! Ron, então?- Abssy tentou.

-Isso mesmo, assim está ótimo! Sua chance será hoje à tarde, quando formos jogar quadribol no campo, longe de mamãe!- eles disseram.

Desceram todos com caras de santo, almoçaram, ficaram enrolando meia hora e, então, Ron os chamou para ir. Ab e os gêmeos foram juntos com os outros e ela carregava o saquinho de forma inocente.

Quando chegaram ao campo, Ron viu as bolachas e como não podia deixar de ser, perguntou:

-Ab, que bolachas são essas?

-Essas?- ela disse, olhando para o pacote; e agora, que história iria inventar?- São bolachas trouxas, Ron, trouxe comigo nas sacolas.- mentiu.

-Ai, eu quero ver o gosto!- o ruivo, que realmente se entusiasmava com comida, pediu.

Ab notou o olhar desconfiado e perfurante de Mione, mas também sentiu as presenças dos gêmeos às suas costas, incentivando- a. Levemente insegura, estendeu o saco para o garoto e ele pegou uma; quando Ron estava prestes a morder, ela sentiu um pequeno remorso e pensou em avisa- lo, mas já era tarde.

Ele fez uma expressão deliciada que logo mudou para estranheza e depois terror, assim que seus maxilares ficaram grudentos e emprastados.

-Aum fuvu bfavum smunf funf!- ele exclamava para ela e os rapazes que riam.

Harry e Giny começaram a rir também, mas os sorrisos morreram quando Mione agarrou o amigo pelo braço e o arrastou na direção da Toca.

-Nom, Voin, non, mm farga!- ele gemia, tentando soltar-se.

-Até quando ele vai ficar assim?- perguntou Ab para Fred, preocupada que Molly visse o filho daquele jeito.

-São só alguns minutos...quanto nós não sabemos exatamente.- ele disse.

-Pois muito antes disso, Ab, a Sra. Weasley vai ficar sabendo o que você e esses dois fizeram.- afirmou uma Hermione irada e levou Ron que cansara de resistir.

-Pare, Mione!- gritaram os gêmeos, correndo atrás da garota, seguidos por Harry, Giny e Ab.

Hermione parou na entrada da cozinha, com Ron meio roxo e esbaforido do lado; juntos pararam Fred, George e Ab; mais para a direita ficaram Harry e a irmã de Ron.

-Sra. Weasley, veja o que os gêmeos e Ab fizeram com Ron!- ela disse aterrorizada, provavelmente achando que o amigo estava roxo em razão das bolachas e não porque o arrastara correndo por metros.

Molly chegou e largou os objetos que segurava com um grito.

-Ronie, meu filho, o que essas duas pestes lhe fizeram?- ela perguntou, segurando o rosto do garoto. Então, lançou um olhar à Ab e disse: Hermione, deve haver um engano, ela jamais faria isso!

Mas antes que Ab pudesse dizer algo, Mione já tirara o saquinho de bolachas de suas mãos e o exibia à mulher; o olhar de Molly foi tão feio ao ler o rótulo que Abssy teve vontade de sair correndo.


	7. Crime e Castigo

7º Capítulo: Crime e Castigo

7º Capítulo: Crime e Castigo.

Hermione e a Sra. Weasley não pouparam esforços para desgrudar os dentes de Ron, mas dali uns minutos o efeito sumiu e ele as empurrou com um grito de impaciência:

-Mamãe, eu estou bem, OK!

Enquanto ele massageava o rosto, a fúria da senhora virou- se contra Abssy:

-E quanto a você? Que os meus filhos façam essas brincadeirinhas ridículas eu engulo, mas você não. Eu a acolhi aqui em casa como a alguém da família e como você retribui?Associando- se aos meus filhos mais endemoniados.

-Mamãe!- os rapazes gritaram em protesto.

-É isso mesmo!- cortou Molly.- E como castigo, não apareçam por aqui até eu permitir. Fiquem no quarto e não saiam.

-E o jantar?- perguntou George, preocupado.

-Sem jantar.- ela disse, simplesmente.

Entretanto, Ab já não ouvia mais nada, porque corria escadas acima, chorando. Entrou no quarto e jogou- se na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Poucos minutos depois, Fred e George abriram a porta e ela correu enxugar as lágrimas.

-Ab?- um deles chamou no tom mais doce que pode utilizar.

Ela não respondeu; estava chateada, frustrada e furiosa. Abssy estava brava com eles por terem- na posto naquela situação, sem lembrar que no começo gostara da idéia. Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era nas palavras de Molly que ainda ecoavam na mente dela.

Viver naquela casa lhe parecera tão divertido e acolhedor e ela se sentira tão parte do resto das pessoas que se esquecera que não passava de uma estranha; hoje a Sra. Weasley tivera de lhe mostrar a verdade.

E logo a Sra. Weasley que era o mais próximo de uma mãe que ela já tivera. Sua mãe verdadeira não era atenciosa ou amorosa, vivia estressada e achava tudo um fardo sobre os ombros. Uma mãe, no sentido mais real da palavra, lhe agrada porque quer ver seu sorriso, cuida de você mesmo quando você não precisa; jamais se comporta como se você fosse um fardo e Molly agia exatamente assim com os próprios filhos e qualquer pessoa que precisasse viver ali.

Então, por uma brincadeira, Ab jogara tudo para o alto!

-A mãe de vocês ficou brava mesmo, né? Estou tão chateada!- ela contou.

-Ah, por isso?- fez Fred- Mamãe é assim mesmo, amanhã estará tudo bem!- ele garantiu.

-Talvez para vocês que são filhos dela! Mas eu não sou ninguém, na verdade. E o pior, estou de favor aqui!- ela exclamou.

-Não diga isso, Ab!- pediu George.

-Mas é verdade!- ela rebateu.-Ouçam, nunca mais me metam nas suas brincadeiras!- disse, brava.

-Opa, você participou de livre e espontânea vontade, muita boa vontade, na verdade!- retrucou Fred, erguendo a voz irritado.

-Talvez, naquela hora, mas agora digo que não participo nunca mais!

-Vem, George, vamos dormir, já que temos que ficar trancados aqui com ela!- Fred falou para o irmão

George parecia mais sensato que o outro e olhou penalizado para a garota, então, deitou- se na cama, enquanto Fred deitava na outra com um muxoxo. Lentamente, mesmo que o sangue ainda fervesse nas vaias dela, Ab caiu no sono e mergulhou num sonho confuso.

Horas depois, a garota despertou atordoada, estranhando que já fosse noite, mas feliz porque, afinal, estava convencida de que as discussões haviam sido parte de seus sonhos. Ergueu- se e procurou a maçaneta da porta.

-Se eu fosse você não poria o pé para fora!- disse uma voz que acelerou- lhe o coração.

-Por quê?- perguntou, virando- se e fitando dois vultos deitados nas camas.

-Porque mamãe não nos quer lá embaixo.- disse George.

-Oh, eu estava certa de que fora um sonho toda aquela briga.- gemeu ela tristemente.

-Antes fosse...- devaneou Fred.

-Estou morto de fome- reclamou George.

Depois destas palavras sobrou um vazio silencioso, pois todos lembraram- se da pequena discussão entre ela e Fred. No silêncio ouviu- se um ronco alto e Ab perguntou:

-Quem fez isso?

Passaram- se segundos de silêncio, até que Fred concedeu de má vontade:

-Foi meu estômago, saco!

Escondida pela escuridão que reinava, Ab permitiu- se um sorriso e anunciou:

-De fome é que não morreremos.

Foi até suas sacolas e pegou de dentro de uma delas dois pacotes de bolacha, um frasco de suco industrializado e uma barra de chocolate.

-Tenho aqui estas coisas...são trouxas, mas servem, eu acho.

-Oh, abençoada, tem horas que menos é mais e pouco é o bastante!- exclamou George, saltando da cama e acendendo uma lamparina mágica pendurada no teto.

Fred aproximou- se de má vontade e nem olhou para ela, mas, junto com o irmão, comeu e bebeu. Em dez minutos, os dois pacotes de bolacha tinham acabado e meia garrafa de suco fora consumida, mesmo quente. A barra de chocolates os três resolveram deixar para depois.

O silêncio que reinava era muito constrangedor, por isso cada qual voltou para sua cama e tentou fingir que dormia; ela agora não estava mais brava, só chateada porque acabara dizendo uma ou duas coisas desagradáveis para Fred e logo para ele! Ele sequer a estava encarando e isso só piorava tudo.

Definitivamente, aquele fora um dia azarado para ela que acabara tendo problemas com quase todo mundo que realmente importava. Molly devia estar decepcionada, Hermione brava, Ron chateado; Fred estava irritado com ela e, ao que parecia, apesar de George não estar, iria acabar ficando do lado do irmão, o que era compreensível.

Lentamente, os sons na casa foram silenciando até ficar claro que todos haviam ido dormir. Tão silenciosamente quanto possível, ela abriu a porta do quarto e esgueirou- se para fora, descendo as escadas com o mínimo possível de barulho.

Chegou à sala e sentou- se no sofá; depois de toda a tarde e parte da noite trancada no quarto, precisava espairecer e queria privacidade. Ela já não estava com os ânimos muito inflamados, a raiva passara e a tristeza também; no momento, ela não sentia quase nada, só remorso.

Foi com surpresa e receio que Ab ouviu passos na escada, chegando até a sala. Um instante depois, Molly perguntou, com a varinha na mão:

-Quem está aí?

Preocupada por ter descido, a garota levantou- se e iniciou uma retirada lenta, nas pontas dos pés, esperando conseguir dar a volta e alcançar a escada, mas a mulher ordenou:

-iLumus/i!- e uma luz se acendeu na ponta da varinha, flagrando Abssy em sua lenta e teatral fuga.

-Oh!- ela deixou escapar quando a luminosidade atingiu seu rosto em cheio.

-Ah, é você.- constatou a Sra. Weasley.

-É, eu já ia subir, juro! Desculpe! É que estava difícil ficar lá em cima!- ia dizendo Ab.

-Olha, diga à Fred e George que amanhã todos os três podem descer para o café da manhã que será reforçado. Não adianta insistir em brigar com eles e se você pretende seguir o mesmo rumo, não posso fazer nada. Está melhor assim, querida?- perguntou Molly, amavelmente.

-A sen- senhora está nos desculpando- a outra perguntou incrédula.

-Ao que parece estou sim!- sorriu a mulher.

-Agradeço muito, mesmo!- a garota exclamou e subiu as escadas com algumas lágrimas de alegria querendo escorrer.

Entrou no quarto fungando um pouco e Fred recebeu- a "amável":

-O que foi agora?

-Você não dorme, não?- ela questionou, surpresa e, então, acrescentou: Sua mãe manda dizer que podemos descer para o café da manhã e que este será reforçado.

-Você a encontrou por aí?- ele perguntou, esquecendo- se de trata- la mal.

-Ela nos desculpou?- completou George, sentando- se na cama.

-Você também não dorme!- ela constatou- Aham, desculpou.

-Eu não disse!- exclamou Fred.

-Somos gato escaldado nesse assunto.- afirmou o outro.

Os ânimos dos três pareciam ter se renovado e todos deitaram- se despreocupados e, enfim, adormeceram. Ab estava segura de nunca mais desrespeitaria Molly; porém, até quando?


	8. O sorteio viciado e o contrabando

8º Capítulo: Um sorteio viciado e dois sacos de bugigangas

8º Capítulo: Um sorteio viciado e dois sacos de bugigangas.

O Beco Diagonal estava apinhado de gente, muitos pais e alunos de Hogwarts iam de um lado para outro, atarefados. Molly mandara os filhos sozinhos para comprar os matérias escolares, porque estava ocupada, mais Arthur, expulsando uma infestação de Bichos- Papões.

Hermione mantinha sua lista de matérias aberta e ai lendo, enquanto procurava pela livraria; Harry e Ron, como do normal, pareciam mais interessados na loja de Quadribol.

Fred e George foram com eles, mas naturalmente, costumavam ficar mais fechados entre si mesmos, tatando de seus negócios escusos. Os dois estavam tão preocupados com alguma coisa que mal falavam com os companheiros.

Ab também estava preocupada; tinha a lista de materiais, mas ainda lhe faltava dinheiro e era hoje que ela ia tentar a sorte grande. Quando passaram em frente a livraria e Hermione entrou, ela segurou os gêmeos antes que eles passassem reto.

-Eu preciso de ajuda com uma coisa bem ilícita- ela disse cautelosa.

-Ilícita, hein?- perguntou Fred- Você não tinha dito que não ia mais fazer essas coisas?

George bateu de leve no ombro do irmão, ambos trocaram um olhar e Fred emendou, sorrindo:

- Coisas ilícita são conosco...o que você quer: contrabandear coisas, pressionar alguém, infernizar vidas...nós fazemos de tudo.

-Sim, Fred e George resolvem o seu problema!- disse o outro em tom de propaganda.

-Bom, estão vendo a faixa ali anunciando o sorteio, hoje, de um cofre no Gringotes cheio de dinheiro.

-Aham!- eles afirmaram, olhando a faixa.

-Então, eu quero participar do sorteio.

Fred riu:

-E o que há de ilícito nisso?

-Eu não quero perder; deve haver uma forma mágica de enganar o sistema do sorteio.- Ab revelou, muito séria.

-Em outras palavras, seu lema é ganhar ou ganhar- resumiu George.

Os irmãos envolveram os ombros dela e sussurraram:

-Haver uma forma, há; só que isso é realmente ilícito, Ab...se nós te ajudarmos será apenas porque sabemos que de todas as pessoas necessitadas concorrendo você é a que mais precisa.- disse Fred.

-Então, vocês vão ajudar? Oh, graças a Deus.

-Calma, nem tão rápido. O que você vai nos dar em troca?- perguntou o outro.

Ela não gostava quando eles agiam assim, coagindo-a a fazer alguma coisa; preferia ser incluída nos planos como igual.

-Não, isso não!- Abssy exclamou, virando as costas e caminhando.

Fred correu e a segurou, dizendo em voz baixa:

-Imagine um cofre inteiro de dinheiro para você, só para você comprar pergaminhos, tintas, penas, doces, o que quiser. Agora, imagine- se sem nenhum tostão às vésperas de ir para a escola! Nós podemos lhe oferecer a primeira opção e você só tem que enganar a mamãe para nós.

-Enganar Molly?- ela perguntou preocupada, mas quase cedendo ao pedido deles.

-Aham!- ambos afirmaram, lentamente.

Ab pensou por alguns segundos, mas concluiu que ou fazia a vontade deles ou estava perdida.

-OK, estou de acordo!- ela soltou entre- dentes.

-É, Abssy, essa sua carinha de santa não nos engana.- comentou Fred, largando o braço dela.

No momento seguinte eles retiraram as economias do bolso e emprestaram à ela para que comprasse os próprios matérias e os deles, também; a garota balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

-Mas eu não posso aceitar.

-Larga de ser boba; com que dinheiro pretende comprar os vinte livros para participar da promoção?- inquiriu George, alteando as sombrancelhas.

-E, depois, você terá muito dinheiro para nos devolver o que estamos emprestando!- lembrou o outro.

Foi com três listas de material e bolsos abarrotados de dinheiro que ela entrou na Floreios e Borrões e, com a ajuda de uma vendedora solícita, comprou corretamente os livros. Na hora em que pagou e recebeu um cupom para preencher e concorrer, ouviu a voz de Mione:

-Nossa, quanto livro você comprou aí!

-Pois é, é para concorrer ao prêmio que será sorteado daqui a pouco.- Ab contou, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para os olhos da amiga; Hermione era muito perspicaz.

-Boa sorte!- exclamou a outra.

Na hora do sorteio, Fred e George realmente enganaram o sistema, mas não disseram a ela o feitiço utilizado para tanto. Dessa forma, ainda que sentisse remorso ao olhar para os outros participantes, subiu as escadas e recebeu uma chave enorme e antiga, típica dos cofres do banco bruxo sob o olhar curioso das outras pessoas.

Aquele seria um segredo apenas entre os gêmeos e Ab, mais ninguém.

Enquanto era levada túneis abaixo, sob o Gringotes, sentiu que, definitivamente, ela não valia nada. O duende, um sujeitinho feio e calado, parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu, dando espaço para Ab entrar.

Para grande desgosto e profundo pesar do duende, ela ficou pedindo explicação para ele acerca de quanto valiam as moedas, do quanto ela deveria levar, etc, enquanto ele dava respostas quase monossilábicas e não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse se livrar daquela bruxa insuportável.

-Nossa, que duende chato eu encontrei para me atender!- ela reclamou para os amigos, já do lado de fora do banco, mostrando o "tremendo" conhecimento do mundo bruxo que ela tinha.

-Duendes não mantêm bom relacionamento com bruxos!- Mione explicou, rolando os olhos.- Parabéns por ter ganho no sorteio, isso foi uma baita sorte.- disse sorrindo.

-Ah...- a outra murmurou sem graça.

Eles estavam parados no meio da rua, num círculo pequeno, conversando. Lentamente, cada um foi tomando um caminho e Ab ficou com Giny que parecia louca para ir a Madame Malkins, comprar uma certa roupa de gala.

-Roupa de gala?- perguntou Abssy.

-É, está na nossa lista de material, você não viu? Acho que teremos algo importante este ano, um baile, quem sabe!- sonhava a garota ruiva.

-Hum...- Ab murmurou, preocupada.

A frente delas surgiu uma loja grande e bonita, dentro da qual uma senhora dobrava roupas e mais roupas que já haviam sido provadas por clientes anteriores. As duas garotas entraram e foram recebidas pela mesma senhora que exclamou, analisando- as:

-Bom- dia! Hogwarts, não? Muitos já estiveram aqui esses dias procurando por vestes de gala.

-Sim- disse Giny, já que Ab parecia paralizada- Precisamos de novos uniformes e também das tais vestes.

-Aham, mas vamos primeiro às medidas...qual seu nome querida?- perguntou à Giny.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-Certo...- a mulher murmurou, virando as folhas de um grosíssimo livro que ficava aberto sobre um aparador- Aqui, - exclamou, ao olhar uma página.

Em seguida, uma fita métrica enfeitiçada começou a medir todos os ângulos da ruiva, enquanto Madame Malkins fazia anotações no livro. Ela foi até algumas prateleiras e remexeu até encontrar vários pacotes de roupas, que entregou a Giny, comentando:

-Você cresceu um bocado desde a última vez que veio, no primeiro ano! Por que seus pais não renovaram suas vestes antes?

A garota ficou vermelha como um pimentão, a cor do rosto se confundindo com os cabelos, e não respondeu nada. Malkins virou- se para Ab e perguntou:

-E o seu nome?

-Abssy Irwin Rodin.

Foram dez minutos consultando o livro, mas como não surtisse resultado, a mulher disse:

-Você nunca comprou vestes aqui, não é?

-Ah, desculpa, eu sou uma...uma bruxa tardia, vou ingressar na escola este ano.

Madame Malkins a olhou de maneira penetrante e soltou, mordaz:

-Se tivesse me informado antes, teríamos economizado dez minutos!

-É que eu não estou familiari...- ia explicar- se Ab, mas foi cortada pela senhora:

-Certo...vou medi- la.

Rapidamente a bruxa tomou as medidas, marcou no livro numa folha em branco, e pegou os pacotes de vestes. Havia três camisas brancas femininas e três saias pretas na altura dos joelhos, pregueadas; três conjuntos de vestes comuns para trabalho pretas, um chapéu pontudo negro, dois pares de luvas protetoras de coura do dragão e duas capas de inverno com fechos prateados.

"Isso é bom" ela pensou " eu gosto de roupas pretas."

Depois passaram ao momento de escolher as vestes de gala e Abssy compreendeu porque Giny era tão diferente de Hermione. Hermione era muito correta e agia de forma como se buscasse sempre a aprovação dos demais. Giny não, era mais atirada.

No final das contas, a ruiva comprou um lindo vestido verde que combinava muito com seus cabelos de fogo. Era acinturado e chegava solto até os pés, tendo um rasgo de um dos lados.

-Oh, mamãe desmaia se me vê usando isto!- Giny exclamou divertida.

Ab comprou um vestido branco com detalhes em negro, solto e de corte reto que se acinturava com o uso de uma faixa escura; era comprido e bastante bonito. Mas, como estava muito entusiasmada com seu cofre cheio de dinheiro, também comprou um amarelo frente única e saia vaporosa.

Após as compras do todo o material, voltaram para casa e Ab estava entrando junto com os outros, quando foi segura pelos ombros.

-Ab, lembra do trato?- perguntou um gêmeo.

-Então, mãos à obra.- completou o outro.

Contrariada, ela entrou na cozinha e viu que todos estavam ali, falando e falando, mas que Molly olhava para os lados, procurando pelos dois que ainda esperavam lá fora. Fred e George, lá de fora, faziam sinais discretos para Ab andar logo com o plano, mas não parecia muito fácil distrair quase toda a família.

Abssy ficou olhando para a mulher, pensando e, então, lhe ocorreu algo que pareceu adequado para o caso; ela andou para frente, fingiu que enganchou o pé numa cadeira e caiu pesadamente no chão com um grito. Todos olharam para ela e Molly, junto de Harry, veio ajuda- la a levantar. Erguendo os olhos ela viu Fred e George passarem correndo, segurando, cada um, um baita saco e subirem as escadas, ficando fora de vista. Suspirou aliviada.

Ela se comportou dignamente como alguém que de fato se machucara.

Horas mais tarde, rindo muito ao relembrar, os rapazes lhe disseram:

-Bom trabalho!

Ela riu com eles...era impossível manter- se irritada com os dois por muito tempo.

N/A: Olá, para você, minha única leitora, Mel Black...XDDD

Muito obrigada por ter deixado seu comentário, valeu muito para mim, msm!!

Olha, queria lhe dizer que, talvez, a história te decepcione um pouco nesse quesito de Ab ser mais marota...é que quando escrevi a fic toda, estava com medo de ousar muito na personalidade dela e estraga- la, então, ela admira os gêmeos e gosta das brincadeiras deles, mas não acho que vá participar de forma realmente ativa. Quero dizer, eu sugiro que ela fez algumas coisas ilícitas, como sair de Hogwarts pelas passagens secretas que eles conhecem, e tals, mas nada muito grandioso...hehehe

De qualquer forma, a fic vale por outros aspectos...fiz o melhor de comédia que eu poderia e acho que ficou uma fic engraçada, logo, não me abandone, leitora.

Eu pensava em fazer uma continuação, com ela mais ousada, se houvesse bastantes leitores, mas, minha pretensão foi por água abaixo, já que só você mostrou que está gostando. Talvez, se você quiser futuramente eu a faça.

Bom, fico por aki, agradecendo muito msm e esperando um novo comentário seu!!

(notou que eu nunca consigo escrever pouco, msm se for só pra dar um recado?Aff, desculpe, ta!!)

Bjus e tchau!!


	9. O feitiço desastrado e embarque

9º Capítulo: O feitiço desastrado e o embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts

9º Capítulo: O feitiço desastrado e o embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Na véspera de ir para Hogwarts, malões foram organizados, vestes dobradas e a excitação estava indo às alturas. Hermione arrumava os livros com carinho e cuidado, Harry limpava e ajeitava a vassoura, enquanto Ron reclamava que a dele era mais velha que sua tataravó.

Ab estava na sala junto com eles, mas seu enfoque estava na varinha; aquela fina vara de madeira com cerne de corda de coração de dragão a fascinava e encantava. No momento ela folheava o livro de feitiços em busca de algum feitiço de fácil execução e, como ninguém da sala prestasse atenção nela, esta era sua chance.

Havia um feitiço fácil que ela aprendera nos estudos com Mione, servia para levitar coisas e Ab resolveu tentar com esse. Ela empunhou a varinha e descreveu os movimentos detalhados que Hermione ensinara, dizendo as palavras i Vingardium Leviosa"/i.

Ao invés de seu livro de feitiços levitar, houve uma pequena explosão e ela fechou os olhos com força, enquanto Mione, que estava perto, gritava e derrubava os livros no chão.

-Meu Deus, o que é isso?!- exclamou.

-O- ou...o que eu fiz de errado?- perguntou Ab.

Ainda segurando o peito, Hermione sentou- se e a olhou alarmada, dizendo com cuidado:

-Bom, acho que o feitiço saiu errado e houve uma explosão.

Neste instante, Ron começou a gargalhar e apontou para Ab; Harry deu uma cotovelada no amigo, mas também parecia prestes dar risada. Só Hermione os olhou feio e tentou sorrir para a amiga

-O que foi?- perguntou esta, apreensiva e com um mau pressentimento.

-Hum...é que, que...bom, seu cabelo- explicou Mione, apontando as cabelos de Abssy- acho que estão chamuscados.

-Chamuscados?- a outra repetiu e procurou apalpar os cabelos.

Pelo que ela pode perceber, seus outrora longos cabelos estavam pela altura dos ombros, despontados e queimados.

-Nossa...- ela gemeu, incapaz de mais nada, enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

-Tem jeito de fazer crescer de novo, rápido, Herms?- meio que suplicou.

-Não, só esperando mesmo, mas ficou legal, Ab; vem cá, vou aparar essas pontas desiguais.- ofereceu Hermione, indo para trás da amiga e executando um leve feitiço de corte nas partes estragadas.

Desta vez os três a olharam e sorriram de modo convincente; ela sorriu de volta e disse que ia subir no quarto ver como ficara. Correu escadas acima e parou na frente da porta dos gêmeos, ficando paralisada, enquanto um pensamento ridículo tomava forma em sua mente: " E agora? O Fred vai ver, será que ficou muito feio?"

Tentando ignorar tal idéia, girou a maçaneta e entrou, apenas para ouvir um grito e George exclamar:

-Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

Ela começou a contar e pegou um espelho, olhando-se nele. Os cabelos negros chegavam um pouco abaixo das orelhas um pouco lisos, um pouco cacheados; de certa forma ficara legal.

-Ficou feio, né?- ela perguntou, ainda triste.

-Que nada, está bonitinho!- Fred disse sério.

-Ah, então, está bem.

E deixou o quarto feliz.

hr

No outro dia, todos foram para a plataforma 9¹/², onde parava o Expresso de Hogwarts e avistaram o enorme trem vermelho que vomitava fumaça pelas chaminés. A Sra. Weasley se despediu maternalmente dos filhos e dos amigos dos filhos (Ab agora incluída no segundo grupo) e, dando muitas recomendações, os viu embarcarem muito satisfeitos.

A garota tremia ao caminhar pelos corredores, fraquejando ante a imaginação de que lugar fabuloso aquele trem poderia lhe mostrar. Todos entraram numa cabine vazia e sentaram- se nos bancos, suspirando. Giny apenas entrou e já se despediu, indo encontrar suas amigas, de forma que só sobraram Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ab e os gêmeos.

Minutos depois, um garoto cheinho e engraçado chamado Neville entrou e cumprimentou animado a todos, sendo apresentado à Ab; conversa vai, conversa vem e meia hora mais tarde um rapaz negro e alto, Lee Jordan, entrou procurando Fred e George, que foram embora com o amigo.

Quando Fred passou por Ab, comentou:

-Se nós éramos terríveis em casa, espera pra ver aqui!

Ele piscou para ela e, dizendo tchau a todos, saiu para o corredor.

Quando ela se cansou de admirar as paisagens que desfilavam na janela, pegou suas vestes e foi para um dos sanitários. Ab vestiu- se com alegria e olhou- se no espelho, gostando do que via; tudo para ela estava sendo mágico.

Enquanto ela voltava para a cabine, viu um garoto muito alto e troncudo espiando pela fresta de uma porta; ele a seguiu com os olhos, interessado e, quando Abssy o olhou, deu um sorriso que pretendia ser bonito, mas foi assustador.

Depois de vê- lo, ela seguiu caminho tentando imaginar quem ele seria e por que ele sorrira para ela; ao mesmo tempo, ia pensando em Fred e George e se a amizade deles com ela continuaria sendo a mesma após o retorno das aulas.


	10. Acuriosidade estragou a noite do curioso

10º Capítulo: A curiosidade estragou a noite do curioso

10º Capítulo: A curiosidade estragou a noite do curioso.

Algum tempo depois que Ab voltou à cabine, o trem diminuiu a velocidade lentamente até parar; no mesmo instante, as outras cabines se abriram a alunos e mais alunos, usando os uniformes de Hogwarts se despejaram nos corredores.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ab se misturaram àquela balbúrdia e, empurrando e acotovelando, desceram na estação, tomando, em seguida, uma carruagem sem condutor ou animal de tração que avançou por uma estradinha, atrás de outras iguais a ela.

Passaram por um imponente portão de ferro pesado, ladeado por cabeças de animais estranhos e pararam junto a uma imensa porta cravada num imenso castelo deslumbrante. Abssy estava encantada desde o momento em que o vira, enorme, se erguendo no meio de uma igualmente enorme propriedade, com as janelas iluminadas e milhares de segredos guardados.

Desceram e entraram pela porta, parando num saguão, cujo teto perdia- se nas alturas. Partindo dali, saiam duas grandes escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar; à direita havia uma porta trabalhada que conduzia ao Salão Principal, onde haveria o banquete de abertura do Ano Letivo.

Todos estavam entrando por esse porta e os quatros amigos também preparam- se para entrar, quando uma mão segurou o ombro de Ab e uma voz severa, que ela identificou como sendo a da Vice- Diretora, falou:

Senhorita Rodin, venha comigo para participar da seleção das casas.

Mais assustada que nunca, ela seguiu a senhora, ainda olhando para trás e vendo os outros alunos que entravam calmamente pela porta. Caminharam pouco e passaram por uma abertura que desembocou num cômodo cheio de crianças nervosas e irrequietas que formavam uma fila única.

Ab foi colocada no final da fila, superando em altura todos os aluninhos presentes e, depois de minutos de espera, uma porta abriu- se e Minerva os mandou passar por ela. Saíram na plataforma onde ficavam os professores e o diretor e onde todo o resto da escola podia vê- los. Ao notar- se bem ali, como que com um holofote sobre a cabeça, Ab teve o instinto de voltar correndo para a outra sala, mas sentiu que não seria muito digno.

Para completar e ajudar, ainda tinha o fato de que metade da escola cochichava e alguns, mais audaciosos, apontavam- na achando estranho uma garota daquela idade no meio dos pequeninos.

Um a um os alunos novos iam sendo chamados e ocupavam um banquinho no centro da plataforma; sobre suas cabeças era posto um chapéu negro muito velho que possuía, pasmem, uma boca. Com essa boca, que mais parecia um rasgo, ele gritava, a cada aluno, o nome da casa a qual ele pertenceria dali em diante.

"Ai, qual a técnica que ele usa para decidir?"- Ab pensava.

De qualquer maneira, mesmo não tendo nada contra nenhuma das casas, sua mente lhe gritava que ela deveria ficar na Grifinória. Era onde seus amigos estavam e também onde...bom, isso não vinha ao caso.

Passara tanto tempo imersa em pensamentos que deu um pulo ao ouvir McGonnagol chamar:

Rodin, Abssy Irwin.

Com as pernas trêmulas e as mãos suadas, sem olhar para o mar de alunos lá embaixo, avançou e sentou no banquinho, ou melhor, fingiu que sentou, porque acreditava que se sentasse mesmo, o frágil móvel desmontaria. A vice- diretora depositou o Chapéu Seletor sobre a cabeça de Ab e, instantaneamente, uma voz soou em sua cabeça:

Senhorita, sente- se confortavelmente, o banco não quebra; fica difícil avaliar sua mente se você fica repetindo: não posso sentar, não posso sentar, não posso sentar. Ah, assim está melhor...bem, vejo uma mente feliz, animada, um pouco tensa, medianamente inteligente, bastante impulsiva, um pouco vingativa e corajosa. Mas, de qualquer forma, essencialmente alegre. Eu poderia lhe colocar em duas casas: Grifinória ou Lufa- Lufa, mas vejo que há algo na Grifinória que lhe atrai.

Grifinória!- a boca do chapéu berrou.

Minerva retirou o Chapéu de sobre a cabeça da garota e só então ela percebeu que a mesa de sua casa vibrava e aplaudia com gosto. Muitos estavam inclusive de pé e seus amigos estavam entre eles. Abssy parecia a ponto de berrar de alegria e começou a descer a escadinha praticamente aos pulos; desgraçadamente, suas pernas se chocaram e ela desceu o resto da escada de uma só vez, num tombo.

O Salão silenciou, a não ser por cochichos e risadinhas esparsas e ela ergueu- se com toda a dignidade que pode reunir, atravessando o caminho e sentando- se entre Mione e Ron. Seu rosto estava vermelho e quente e ela mordia o lábio inferior com determinação.

Tudo OK?- perguntou Harry, preocupado, analisando- a detidamente.

Se machucou?- atalhou a amiga.

Ab olhou para Ron que tentava ser um cavalheiro e não rir e acabou rindo de seu destino trágico.

Tudo certo.- ela disse, massageando uma das pernas.

Então, Abssy sentiu uma presença à suas costas e virou- se. Fred sorriu e comentou:

Sabe aquelas que se não cagam na entrada, cagam na saída?

Sei...sou eu!- ela disse rindo.

Ele bateu de leve nas costas dela e foi sentar com o irmão e o amigo deles. Hermione virou- se para ela e disse, alarmada:

Meu Deus, como ele foi insesível!

Hahahaha, Herms, relaxa, eu gosto dele...hã-hã, do jeito dele, quero dizer.

Hum...- fez Mione com um olhar atento.

Nesse instante, um homem muito alto e idoso, com longos cabelos e barbas brancos, lembrando um mago das histórias trouxas, se levantou e abriu os braços. Como se fosse um feitiço, todos os barulhos cessaram e a voz alta e clara do homem soou:

Bem- vindos à mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Antes do banquete gostaria de dar alguns avisos.

Como todo o ano!- sussurrou Ron, desgostoso, pois parecia morto de fome.

Primeiramente, saúdo os novos integrantes desta escola; que se sintam tão bem aqui quanto em seus lares. Depois, digo a alguns veteranos que continuam a causar problemas, que tenham dó do Sr. Filch este ano.

A estas palavras, bem metade dos alunos caíram na risada e muitos assoviaram, enquanto Fred e George ganhavam tapinhas descarados nos ombros vindos das pessoas próximas na mesa. Quando ela olhou, ambos piscaram para ela, que se sentiu corar ridiculamente.

Hum- hum, continuando, deixo claro a todos que a Floresta Proibida não se chama assim à toa, ela é, de fato, proibida e nenhum aluno deve se aventurar por lá. Hogsmead só deve ser visitada pelos alunos a partir do terceiro ano e só, e somente só, nos finais de semana combinados.- dizia Dumbledore, o diretor, mas em sua voz havia um leve tom de riso, como alguém que sabe o que é ser aluno.

Ab cutucou Hermione que parecia ouvir todos os avisos como se disso dependesse sua vida e perguntou:

O que é Hogsmead?

Hogsmead é um povoado totalmente bruxo que nós visitamos em alguns finais de semana; tem lojas, bares, a Casa dos Gritos, considerada assombrada, entre outros lugares. Foi em Hogsmead que Sirius, o padrinho de Harry, se escondeu até ser inocentado. Quando Dumbledore se referiu a alunos que visitam o povoado fora de época, advinha de quem ele estava falando?!

Fred e Geor...

Eles mesmos!- cortou Mione, excitada em contar sobre o vilarejo.- Imagine que lá tem o Três Vassouras, uma espécie de pub, onde se vende cerveja amanteigada...é uma delícia, você vai experimentar.

E tal Casa dos Gritos?- perguntou Abssy, apreensiva.

Bom, é uma casa comum, fechada e vazia há uns trinta anos, talvez mais. Dizem que é assombrada, ninguém sabe ao certo, só sabemos que Sirius, o pai de Harry, Remus Lupin e Pedro Petwgree a usaram como esconderijo certa vez, durante a escola.

Remus é lobisomem, além de bruxo.- contou Mione.

Puxa!- surpreendeu- se a outra garota.

A amiga ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz do diretor soou:

E agora, ao banquete!

Enquanto comidas e mais comidas surgiam nas travessas, Hermione exclamava indignada:

Minha nossa, eu perdi todos os outros avisos dados...nunca que isso me aconteceu antes!

Isso faz muita diferença?- Ab perguntou, preocupada.

Que nada! Todo o ano ele diz a mesma coisa! Olha, toma este pedaço de empadão e vê que delícia.- ia dizendo Ron, enquanto depositava um pedaço de comida no prato da novata.

Horas mais tarde, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, já quase vazio, estavam apenas três pessoas, mas por motivos diferentes. Ab não fora dormir, pois temia sonhar com purês, empadões, pudins de carne, pastelões de fígado, entre outras coisas, de tanto que comera.

George estava ali, porque Fred estava e, onde um estava o outro estava também, sempre. Já Fred ninguém sabia por que estava, mas iam descobrir em breve.

Abssy, por que você não vai dormir? Amanhã o dia é pesado para você.- ele disse- E para você também, maninho.

Ah, Fred, nem vem!- ela riu, botando as pernas para cima do sofá e deitando bruços.- Eu comi como uma louca. Ron ficava me dizendo "olha isto", "experimenta aquilo", "como este" e eu, que sou morta de fome, comi tudo...se deitar agora vou passar mal!

Mas já é meia noite!- ele exclamou.

Ab, ele quer que a gente se mande porque vai ter um encontro amoroso agora!- contou, maliciosamente, o outro.

Cala o boca, George!- Fred disse, soando mais duro que nunca.

Por que, Fred, se todos nossos amigos íntimos e os nem tão íntimos sabem?- o outro gêmeo apertou.

É verdade, você não confia em mim?- ela brincou, sentando e o encarando.

Não, não é isso! Ta bom...é a Angelina, ela é do time de quadribol, artilheira! Satisfeitos?!

Sim, sim!- exclamou George.- Angelina ou Angie, para os íntimos!- e piscou para o irmão.

Ok, agora se mandem!- Fred disse.

George e Ab levantaram e disseram tchau, indo até o corredor para o quarto feminino juntos; ali se separaram e ela pode ouvir- lo brincar com o irmão, dizendo:

Dá uns beijos nela por mim, maninho.

Fred soltou um palavrão e riu, respondendo:

Por mim e por você, pode deixar!

Então, Abssy avançou pelo corredor iluminado por archotes e cruzou com uma garota alta, negra, de formas atléticas e rosto bonito, que passou por ela sem nota- la, parecendo sonhar com algo.

No mesmo momento, uma estranha curiosidade nasceu no peito de Ab e ela sentiu que precisava sana- la; será que aquela garota era...era...era...bom, era a ficante de Fred? O que será que eles fariam? Ela começou a achar que tinha uma inclinação masoquista, assim que virou- se e seguiu o caminho que fizera há pouco.

Escondida nas sombras do corredor, ela viu a moça aproximar- se de Fred por trás do sofá e tampar- lhe os olhos, murmurando com voz de gata no cio.

"No cio?!"- ela pensou, surpresa consigo mesma.

Freddie?! Advinha quem é, amor!

"Amor?!"- Ab pensou de novo, horrorizada.

Oi, Angie! Estava com saudades!

Fred virou- se para trás e beijou Angelina; um desses beijos que Abssy classificou como daqueles que um parece querer engolir o outro. Em seguida, ambos levantaram- se, deram- se as mãos e saíram silenciosamente pelo buraco do retrato.

Ab considerou a possibilidade de segui-los, mas enquanto seu estomago dava uma volta ao redor de si mesmo, imaginou que seria muito masoquismo, decididamente. Ela encostou a testa na parede fria e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer na bochecha. Lentamente, Ab voltou para o dormitório e entrou, indo ao banheiro; no espelho ela notou que estava pálida e foi assim que teve de admitir uma coisa terrível e patética: ela estava apaixonada por Fred Weasley.

Saiu do banheiro e foi para cama, apenas para deparar- se com Mione que perguntou:

Onde você estava?

Hum, lá no Salão, com Fred e George. Vim deitar porque o Fred nos...dispensou, já que ia ter um encontro com a...a...namorada, acho.

Algum problema com isso?- disse Mione.

Com isso? Não, por que?- retrucou Ab, enquanto a garganta ardia.

Nada, não. Deita e dorme que amanhã a primeira aula é com Snape..- disfarçou a outra.

Deitar, Abssy deitou, dormir foi mais difícil. A curiosidade estragou a noite do curioso!


	11. Um encontro desagradável

11º Capítulo: Um encontro desagradável.

Na manhã seguinte, Ab só acordou depois que Hermione a cutucou dez vezes e, ainda assim, lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Vestiu- se tão cuidadosamente quanto pode e desceu junto das outras. Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, ele já estava cheio de alunos, muito ansiosos por irem às suas primeiras aulas. Logo ela notou uma mão que acenava para ela do meio da multidão, pediu licença para Mione e foi até lá.

A cena que encontrou era cômica, mas para ela parecia trágica: Fred mal abria os olhos e mantinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do irmão. Pela primeira vez, George não parecia muito feliz com o outro, olhando- o carrancudo.

__O que há, Fred?- Abssy perguntou, como se não soubesse.

__Hum...- ele murmurou.

__É que essa peste chegou praticamente de manhã, correndo para não tomar uma detenção. Fala alguma coisa, Fred!- disse George, chacoalhando o ombro.

__Oi, Ab!- o outro disse, tentando sorrir.

Estavam nisso, quando uma garota, que Ab sabia ser Angelina, chegou e beijou Fred, que se viu obrigado a despertar.

__Bom dia, meu namorado!- ela cumprimentou.- Bom dia, George; e bom dia para...quem é você?- dirigiu- se a Abssy.

__Hum, sou a aluna nova, participei da seleção ontem.

Na hora em que disse isso, ela teve vontade de engolir a própria língua, já equivalia a dizer: Olá, eu sou aquela besta que caiu na escada!

__Ah...- fez Angelina e pelo "ah", via- se que se lembrava do tombo.- E então, como a conheceram?

__Ela esteve morando conosco durante quase toda as férias.- eles explicaram.

Angelina dirigiu um sorriso amável para Ab e perguntou:

__E então, o que achou da Toca? Divertida, né?

Ab riu e respondeu:

__Oh, sim, bastante; mas é melhor quando a Sra. Weasley não nos aplica um castigo!

__Molly aplicou um castigo em você?- a outra garota perguntou, incrédula.

__A nós três, na verdade, nem pense em ficar com os créditos só para você, Ab!- George brincou com a amiga- Passamos uma tarde toda trancados no quarto, sem janta e ouvindo esses dois discutirem um com o outro.

__Nossa!- foi só o que a outra murmurou.

Depois, em voz alta, falou maliciosamente à novata:

__E o que achou de Ron e Harry?

__São legais, mesmo!- disse Ab, ingenuamente.

Angelina riu, novamente e complementou:

__Eles estão sozinhos desde que entraram aqui, você podia namorar um deles!

__NAMORAR?!- Fred disse, muito mais alto do que pretendia, fazendo meia sala olha- los.- Quero dizer, Angie, você ainda não tem toda essa intimidade para falar assim com Ab.

Abssy não sabia bem ao certo, mas as palavras dele a deixaram irritada; pensou em prolongar a conversa com Angelina, mas Hermione a chamou e a outra também teve que ir com as amigas. Assim que viu- se sozinho, Fred deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e voltou ao seu antigo estado sonolento. Antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, a última coisa que ela viu foi George sacudindo o irmão e mandando ele andar.

No Salão Principal, ela, Harry, Ron e Mione tomaram o café da manhã rapidamente e foram para a primeira aula do ano: Poções com Snape, o pior professor de Hogwarts.

Seguiram por um corredor e depois desceram por escadas até as masmorras, onde tal aula era ministrada. Lá embaixo era escuro, mal ventilado, frio e os caminhos eram iluminados por archotes, mas algo que não mudava era o fato de que estavam sempre apinhados de alunos barulhentos e irriquietos.

Uma porta estava aberta e por ali entravam muitos garotos e garotas; os quatro amigos também entraram e ocuparam duas longas mesas lado a lado. Ron e Harry ficaram na da esquerda e Ab e Mione na da direita; mais à frente, sentaram- se Neville e Simas.

Quando os alunos já haviam entrado, surgiu um homem de vestes negras que se inflavam conforme suas passadas, alto e magro. Seu rosto era um pouco pálido e muito severo, os olhos pretos, o nariz adunco e os cabelos oleosos e negros.

__Esse é o Snape.- sussurrou Mione.

O professor não disse bom dia, nem qualquer outra coisa, apenas foi até a lousa e escreveu o nome de uma poção: poção iRetractus/i.

__Esta poção, senhores, pode diminuir o tamanho de seres vivos: plantas, animais ou humanos. Muitos já a utilizaram para contrabandear seres perigosos ou proibidos por nossa legislação; outros para penetrarem em lugares de difícil acesso à pessoas de grande estatura. Mas, como o processo de diminuição é, no mínimo, doloroso, já foi usado também como tortura.

O sorriso que se desenhou no rosto do homem, fez Ab pensar que ele devia ser um tanto quanto sádico. Em seguida, com um aceno da varinha dele, o quadro- negro encheu- se com os nomes dos ingredientes e o modo de fazer. Olhando para cada aluno detidamente, ele acrescentou:

__Aquele cuja poção sair errada, irá provar um gole da poção mais bem feita.

Suspiros e murmúrios de horror percorreram a classe, até que ele gritasse:

__Comecem!

Como se fosse um feitiço, todo mundo calou- se e mergulhou em seus afazeres: cortar ervas, juntar substâncias, triturar plantas, misturar, mexer e regular o fogo.

Ao final, alguns desastres ocorreram, como sempre; entretanto, Mione realizou a melhor poção e Neville escapou de bebe- la por um triz, apenas porque o final da aula chegou. Os alunos, mais que depressa, pegaram os materiais e saíram rapidamente da sala, como se fugissem de um monstro.

No corredor, bem no meio do caminho, três pessoas bloquearam o avanço dos quatro. Havia um garoto alto e loiro, de cabelos lisos; sua expressão era de desprezo profundo, mas seus olhos azuis ainda assim eram lindos. De cada lado dele, havia dois garotos altos e troncudos.

Para terror de Ab, ela descobriu que o menino que lhe sorrira no trem era o que ocupava a esquerda do loiro e, bom, estava sorrindo agora também.

__Hei, Herms, quem é aquele ali?- perguntou.

Hermione vinha pelo corredor com a cabeça enfiada num livro e ergueu- a de repente.

__Ai!- ela acabou gritando e derrubou o livro no chão.

O loiro caiu na risada e disparou para Mione:

__O que foi, Sangue- Ruim?! Assustou- se com minha beleza?

__Não, assustei- me com sua cara de merda!- ela retrucou, os lábios tremendo.

__Eis aqui o trio estragado! O Weasley pé- rapado, o Harry- Bosta e a Sabe- Tudo- Sangue- Ruim! E você- dirigiu- se à Abssy- é aquela que caiu da escada, que coisa ridícula.

Abssy mordeu os lábios com raiva, mas viu Fred e George vindo pelo corredor e Fred já parecia ter despertado melhor.

__Hum, vejo que você já teve o prazer de conhecer Malfoy, o loiro "desaguado"- comentou George para ela, enquanto Mione procurava segurar Harry e Ron que queriam quebrar a cara do loiro.

__Sim, sim...- ela concordou e, levemente cruel, resolveu provocar Fred- Mas, se não fosse a má educação dele, acho que seria um dos garotos mais lindos que já conheci, sabe.

__LINDO?!- Fred exclamou- Vai lá e agarra ele, então. Vamos, George, vamos embora!

Ab estava equivocada ou ele parecia enciumado?

__Calma, maninho; Ab, deixe o Malfoy para a Mione, ta...já basta uma tonta caindo por ele.

__Mione?- ela repetiu, sem entender.- Quer dizer que ela tem interesse nele? Achei que ela parecia odia- lo.

Fred suspirou e contou em voz bem baixa:

__Olha, não diga à ela, OK, mas onde há muito ódio, também há muito amor. Um dia nós fuçamos as coisas dela e havia um pergaminho escrito Granger e Malfoy com um coração ao redor.

Ab começou a rir só de imaginar e disse:

__É mentira de vocês dois! Aposto!

Quando eles pareciam prestes a responder, Hermione agarrou a mão da amiga e a puxou, muito irritada. De longe, os irmãos ainda gritaram:

__Pode confiar no que dissemos e repare nas atitudes!

Elas alcançaram Ron e Harry, e Mione começou um discurso acalorado:

__Malfoy idiota...sangue- ruim é a mãe dele! Ano passado eu meti a mão na cara dele e, desde então, minha mão ferve de vontade de bater de novo. Moleque odioso, odioso.

O garoto ruivo bateu nas costas da amiga:

__Calma, Mione..você nunca foi de se importar com o que aquela lambisgóia diz, o que está havendo?

__Nada, Ron, nada. Desculpem, me descontrolei.

Enquanto ela seguia à frente, os três entreolharam- se e balançaram os ombros. É, definitivamente, pensou Ab, talvez os gêmeos tivessem razão.

*** Suzane e Jess Chocolate Potter Smith, estou postando mais três capítulos só em consideração a vocês!!!!!!Obrigada por lerem e gostarem...sei que abandonei esta fic, mas, às vezes, ter poucos leitores tira o prazer de postar a história, já que essa é a única coisa que ganhamos em  
Prometo postar a história até o fim, agora!


	12. Feriado em Grimmauld Place

12º Capítulo: Feriado em Grimmauld Place.

Três meses haviam se passado rápidos como um relâmpago; para Abssy o saldo desses meses havia sido tanto positivo quanto negativo. No aspecto positivo, ela estava adorando estudar e morar no castelo, as aulas eram sempre uma novidade, os corredores também, mudando de lugar e confundindo os alunos.

Ela adorara a festa do Dia das Bruxas, que fora ótima e divertida, com uma decoração estupenda. Sua amizade com Harry, Ron e Hermione crescia a cada dia e ela não podia estar mais feliz. Todas as noites se divertia assistindo os gêmeos tentarem vender seus produtos aos alunos e Hermione revirar os olhos, torcendo para ser monitora em breve e poder impedi- los.

No aspecto negativo, tinha o fato de que sua técnica com a varinha não melhorara muito desde o acidente com os próprios cabelos e isso ficara evidente na primeira aula de Transfigurações

Depois, Lee Jordan, amigo de Fred e George, escaldado que era pelo fato de as mulheres acharem- nos muito imaturos, não foi com a cara dela, injustamente, o que deixava os rapazes numa saia justa, divididos entre os dois amigos.

Ainda sobre Fred e George, ou melhor, sobre Fred, tinha Angelina, ao que parecia "namorada oficial" dele agora, com a qual ele saia três vezes por semana...e Ab preferia nem imaginar o que eles iam fazer juntos.

A garota estava no dormitório, sentada na cama, olhando a neve fina que caia lá fora, quando Giny e Hermione entraram correndo e excitadas.

__Ab, chegou uma carta de Sirius, ele disse que todos nós vamos passar o feriado de Natal na casa dele, agora que tudo normalizou!- exclamou a ruiva, tirando- a da cama pelo braço.

__É- é...- concordou Mione, não tão alegre.- Mas a mãe de Sirius insistiu que ele convide os Malfoy e os Lestrange

__Mas a mãe do Sirius ainda está viva?- se surpreendeu Ab, que por duas vezes já ouvira alguém se referir à mulher como "falecida".

__Não, não...morreu faz tempo aquela lá.- explicou Giny com seu jeito mais liberado.- É só o quadro dela que tem lá na casa... prometeu que vai berrar insultos o feriado todo se os convidados que ela quer não forem.

__Bom, tira o quadro!- sugeriu Ab, olhando de relance para Mione que parecia prestes a explodir.- Mas, por que, cargas d'água, logo os Malfoy e quem são os Lestrange.

Giny e a outra se sentaram e contaram:

__É o seguinte, o quadro está enfeitiçado, não há santo que o arranque da parede! Sirius é o bruxo do mal que não deu certo, a ovelha negra da família.

__Se bem que no caso seria a ovelha branca.- interrompeu Mione.

__Que seja!- aquiesceu a outra.- Bom, então, os Black são meio que ligados em Artes das Trevas e o Sirius não. Ele tem três primas, Narcisa, Bellatrix e Andrômeda; Andie casou com um bruxo filho de trouxas e mandou a família às favas, o que foi ótimo, por sinal; Narcisa casou com Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix com Rodolphus Lestrange. Há tempos que Bella foi para fora da Inglaterra com o marido e nem vai dar as caras, mas Narcisa virá.

__E Narcisa é mãe do Draco, certo?- perguntou Ab.

__Fato!- fez Hermione, com um olhar de metralhadora.

__Bom, então, vou arrumar o malão para ir passar o feriado lá, Ok?- disse Abssy.

__Nós também!- as duas exclamaram e saíram do quarto.

No pouco tempo que ficou sozinha, antes que Mione voltasse, ela esfregou as mãos e pensou:

"Ha- há, vamos ver o que dá Mione e Draco juntos numa festinha de Natal."

hr

Um dia depois, ela e os outros estavam na estação de trem esperando para tomar o Expresso que os levaria à plataforma 9¹/². Por algum motivo obscuro, Ab decidiu que poria seu vestido amarelo na festa de Natal.

A casa em Grimmauld Place, nº 12, era belíssima, típica casa de família rica e importante. Passara muito tempo fechada e caindo aos pedaços e, agora, com a reforma e as janelas abertas ventilando, parecia um cobertas por papéis de parede elegantes, chão de mármore raiado, batentes, portas e escadas feitas em madeira de lei e lustres de cristal. Um portento!

A casa contava com oito quartos, quatro salas, três banheiros e um salão de festas, fora as dependências da cozinha e a área externa com um bosque e uma lagoa. Eram tantos quartos que cada pessoa pode ficar com um e Ab pegou uma vista linda da janela do seu.

Na manhã da festa o que mais se via era gente indo de um lado para outro; Molly, Sirius e Arthur corriam com as comidas, deixando a decoração do salão de festas com as meninas. Ron, Harry e os gêmeos ficaram andando ao redor e estragando um pouco do que já estava pronto.

Aliás, por falar em Sirius, aquilo é que era homem; nem Ab e todo seu amor não correspondido por Fred conseguiu evitar de olhar para ele. Moreno, cabelos lisos e negros, boca sensual e olhar provocante; alto, magro e bem- daqueles homens liberados, de riso fácil, movimentos amplos e consciente de suas qualidades felinas!

Durante a tarde, os Malfoy chegaram...todos loiros e metidos, mas Draco, em especial, parecia enojado de estar ali, no meio de tanta gente pobre, como ele deixou escapar.

__Draco, cale a boca, Sirius é um idiota, mas é primo de sua mãe e tem dinheiro, lhe garanto.- ralhou o pai.

Juntos num canto da sala, Ab e os gêmeos confabulavam.

__Imagina o que não vai sair hoje à noite nessa festa?- dizia Fred, extasiado.

__Se Herms e Draco se encontrarem no salão, esta noite ficará conhecida como a Noite das Garrafadas.- brincou a garota.

Os três começaram a rir, mas mal sabiam o que aquela festa reservava em matéria de risadas.

Ad dez horas da noite, todos entraram pelas portas do salão de festas e se observaram. Do lado dos homens tínhamos Sirius, Lucius, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Fred, George e Draco; os meninos, à exceção do loirinho, vestiam roupas comuns, sem deixarem de estar bonitos.

Já Draco devia estar a fim de provocar "pobretonas" e "sangue- ruins", pois estava todo de preto e muito elegante; a única coisa que estragava era a cara emburrada que ele insistia em manter.

O Malfoy- pai também estava de preto, mas suas roupas eram formais e impecáveis; olhando de perto ele até que não parecia muito velho e muito menos feio dando para imaginar porque Draco saíra bonito.

Sirius parecia ter as mesmas pretensões de Malfoy- filho, porque apareceu de calças jeans pretas, camisa branca e casaco preto de couro.

__Esses caras gostam de preto, hein?- sussurrou Giny, cujo olhar parecia estranhamente desfocado.

Fred e George estavam ambos de camiseta verde e, ainda que tivessem estampas diferentes, pareciam aptas a confundir alguns incautos.

Do lado feminino, o destaque ia para Hermione que, estranhamente, havia se apurado na arrumação do visual. Usava um vestido negro que mantinha os ombros em evidência, os cabelos presos num penteado delicado e batom vermelho- vivo. Giny fugiu totalmente ao normal, vestindo uma saia branca rodada e longa e um bustiê azul; talvez fosse por isso que Molly olhava- a de boca aberta.

__Ginevra, como você veste uma roupa assim?- a mãe ralhou.

__Ah, relaxa, mamãe, aqui todo mundo nos conhece, não tem problema!- exclamou a ruiva que competia com Mione pelo primeiro lugar em "Maior Motivo de Distração da Ala Masculina".

Ab colocou o vestido amarelo de saia vaporosa que comprara na início do ano letivo; nem muito exagerado, mas, também, nem um pouco comportado. Era hora de mostrar a Fred que ela não era uma criança pura.

__Puxa, como você está bonita, Ab!- elogiou George, quando chegou até ela.- Não é não, Fred?- perguntou.

O outro gêmeo a olhou de cima abaixo, analisou, analisou, analisou de novo e soltou:

__Ah, tá não!Está um pouco gorda.

__Fred!- ela exclamou indignada.

Ele a puxou para um meio abraço e riu, despenteando- lhe os cabelos:

__Brincadeira, boba! Ta bonitinha, sim; vou tomar conta dos gaviões loiros, ruivos e morenos por aqui hoje.

Abssy sorriu, mas não pode deixar de sentir um gosto amargo na boca ao comprovar, pela milésima vez, que Fred a via como uma irmãzinha mal crescida. Quando ele a soltou do pequeno abraço, ela, com o coração aos pulos e o cheiro dele na roupa, se afastou rapidinho.

Molly vestia uma blusa verde e uma saia de estampas floridas, simples, mas bonita; dividia o lugar de mulher mais velha com Narcisa que usava um vestido cinza prateado combinando às maravilhas com seu cabelo.

Todos foram se espalhando pelo salão que possuía mesinhas ao redor das paredes e uma maior à frente, cheia de comidas natalinas e bebidas bruxas e trouxas, a maioria alcoólica.

No centro, havia um grande espaço vazio onde, teoricamente, casais poderiam dançar; estava aberta a festa de Natal de Sirius Black!


	13. A festa de Natal de Sirius

13º Capítulo: A festa de Natal de Sirius.

Quando todos já haviam entrado, Sirius fechou as duas portas do salão e lançou um feitiço aquecedor, de forma que a neve caia lá fora, mas dentro estava um calorzinho muito bom.

A Sra. Weasley mantinha os olhos atentos sobre os filhos, cuidando que não bebessem firewisky ou coisas similares e Ron foi pego no pulo duas vezes, provocando o riso de quem estava por perto.

Um rádio trouxa enfeitiçado pelo Sr. Weasley tocava músicas festivas e/ou românticas e canções natalinas. Giny parecia impaciente para usar a pista de dança e seus pés mexiam- se no ritmo por baixo da mesa. Harry levantou- se e foi até ela, um pouco vermelho e gago e perguntou:

__Gin- Giny, quer dan...é…er, dançar?

A ruiva empurrou a cadeira, agarrou o pescoço dele e exclamou:

__Arre, enfim algum cavalheiro veio me tirar para dançar!

Ambos não tinham muito idéia de como proceder, mas ficaram girando para lá e para cá, indo e vindo, apenas para não ficarem parados. De seu lugar, ao lado da cadeira vazia da amiga, Mione lançava olhares de raiva para Draco que olhava, com interesse, a dança da ruiva.

__Pobre Mione.- lamentou Ab, de seu lugar entre os gêmeos.

__Então, você acredita em nós, agora?- eles perguntaram.

Mas, a conversa foi interrompida por um pequeno rebuliço: Arthur deixou escapar que, na juventude, Molly aprendera a dançar tango. Querendo diversão, Sirius trocou as músicas que tocavam por um bom tango e pediu que a mulher demonstrasse.

Muito vermelha e tímida, mas debaixo de gritos e exclamações de incentivo, ela começou a procurar um par; a Sra. Weasley, sabiamente ou não, escolheu Ron.

__Não, mamãe! Pirou? Pede pro papai!- ele dizia, procurando um caminho de fuga.

__Eu não sei dançar.- o homem defendeu- se.

__Nem eu!- exclamou Ron, como se isso resolvesse o problema.

__Ah, Ronie, dança comigo, filho. É fácil e rapidinho- pediu a mulher.

Fred e George começaram com uma animada torcida que contagiou a todos, exceto os Malfoy:

__Vai, Roniquinho, dança com a mamãe!

Muito contrafeito, o ruivo foi até o meio do salão com a mãe e começou a dançar com passos incertos. Giny e Harry sentaram para apreciar o show e muitas risadas foram ouvidas.

Minutos depois que os dançarinos haviam voltada a se sentar, alguém bateu na porta e Sirius abriu, dando passagem à um homem de meia- idade, usando roupas velhas, mas conservadas, um pouco calvo e parecendo um pouco cansado.

Junto dele entrou uma moça de vinte e poucos anos, no muito, de cabelos roxos eriçados, olhos lilases e roupa chamativa.

__Ah, aí estão vocês dois! Gente, aqui o meu já conhecido amigo Remus Lupin e minha priminha Ninfa...

__Sirius, eu não gosto desse nome.- ela alertou.

__Ah, sim!- o moreno sorriu.- Tonks.

Enquanto todos se cumprimentavam e Lucius Malfoy parecia prestes a vomitar de desgosto, Fred cochichou no ouvido de Abssy:

__Lupin já foi nosso professor em Hogwarts; junto de Sirius e de James, pai do Harry, eram os "Chefes da Bagunça" na escola do tempo deles. Já Tonks é filha de Andrômeda Black, prima de Sirius; ela é metamorfomaga, pode mudar a aparência quando quer.

__Nossa, é por isso que os cabelos dela têm essa cor diferente?!- perguntou a garota.

__Exatamente!

Com o passar do tempo, algumas coisas começaram a mudar. Draco, cujo pai não impedia, avançou nas bebidas, especialmente o Firewisky. Sirius também estava bebendo um pouco além da conta; Hermione tomou uma cerveja amanteigada e parecia a criatura mais entediada do planeta, usando os talheres para desenhar círculos na toalha.

Apesar da constante vigília de Molly, em breve todos os filhos haviam bebido o suficiente para ficarem alegres e risonhos; Giny inclusive já matara a vontade de dançar com o irmão e com Sirius.

Não havia muitas mulheres na festa e todas as que tinham eram muito conhecidas, de forma que Fred e George alternaram as danças com Tonks que era espevitada e dançava muito bem.

Ab ficou sentada, tomando cerveja amanteigada e, ocasionalmente, meio copo de firewisky e olhando ao redor. Ela preferia não dançar porque tinha vergonha e, depois, olhar os outros fazendo das suas era muito melhor. Quando ambos os amigos sentaram- se com ela, Abssy comentou:

__Olha a cara da Herms, gente. O que será que falta para ela ir atrás do Draco?

__Hum, coragem, certamente! Mas, principalmente, que ele deixe de ser tão esnobe.- respondeu George.

__É verdade. Mas quem sabe se ela bebesse um pouquinho e se soltasse!- sugerir Ab.

__E quem faz Mione beber?!- brincou Fred.

__Eu vou fazer.- disse a garota, tendo uma de suas idéias brilhantes.

__Duvidamos, Quer fazer uma aposta?- eles falaram.

__Deixem comigo!- ela finalizou.

Levantou- se da mesa, foi até as bebidas e serviu dois copos, indo sentar- se junto das amigas. Giny estava levemente alta e contava para a morena sobre os meninos com quem ficava. Ab disse oi e uniu- se a conversa.

__E, então, eu disse a ele que não queria ninguém no meu pé, sabe; Miguel ficou chateado e terminou o namoro comigo.

__Eu pensei que você gostasse do Harry.- Hermione disse para a ruiva.

__Ah, ele é bonitinho, cavalheiro, corajoso e tudo o mais, mas faz tempo que mudei meus sentimentos com relação a ele. Aliás, acho que Luna gosta dele.

__LUNA?!- surpreendeu- se Mione.

__Exatamente! E, agora, você, Senhorita Granger!- brincou Giny- Quem é o dono do seu coração?

__Do meu? Oras, ninguém, Giny!

__Nem um certo loiro?- provocou Ab, sorrindo.

__Malfoy?- fez Hermione.

__Não sabemos, mas se a carapuça serviu...- disse a ruiva maliciosamente.

Cinco minutos de pressão cerrada sobre Hermione a deixaram tão nervosa que ela bebeu os dois copos que Abssy trouxera; daí em diante foi fácil passar para o terceiro, quarto e quinto.

Ab estava levando à frente sua gigantesca campanha "Embebede a Hermione" quando, há uma da manhã, uma das portas foi escancarada e por ela entrou uma mulher vestida de vermelho, cabelos negros soltos e rosto bonito; atrás dela vinha um homem, o marido, bem menos espalhafatoso.

__Sirius!- ela gritou.

Ele derrubou um copo no chão, encarou- a e gritou, assustado:

__Bella! O que faz aqui?

A mulher avançou pelo salão até onde o homem estava parado, com o marido nos calcanhares, e disse:

__Priminho, você se esqueceu que eu tenho um quadro de titia em minha casa! Sabendo que você não iria me convidar, ela fez o trabalho sozinha.

Sirius deu- lhe um sorriso amarelo, ao mesmo tempo que o salão todo os olhava, boquiabertos. O moreno estava bastante alto e fez uma brincadeirinha que a prima não achou muito engraçada, sacando a varinha e apontando para ele.

Ele sacou a sua própria e parecia prestes a duelar; no momento seguinte, o salão inteiro parecia prestes a duelar. Bella olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em minoria, mesmo que Lucius e Narcisa parecessem estar do lado dela.

__Não vou duelar com um bêbado!- ela disfarçou, guardou a varinha e ainda alfinetou o primo.

__Mas bem que você gostava desse bêbado, não é não?!- ele disparou para ela, espantando Lestrange.

__Cale a boca, Sirius!- disse Bellatrix em tom de desprezo, passando ao largo dele de cabeça empinada.

Bella e Narcisa se abraçaram e ninguém diria que eram irmãs, sendo uma morena e a outra loira; Lucius e Rodolphus apertaram- se as mãos e o primeiro pediu ao segundo que se acalma- se e deixasse Sirius para lá.

Todos de volta às cadeiras, a festa prosseguiu por mais algumas horas, mas o igran finalle/i ainda estava por vir. Ao som de uma banda trouxa tão boa que ninguém imaginaria que o fosse, chamada Queen, a festa ia chegando ao fim.

Ron estava tombado sobre Harry e dormia a sono alto; Harry segurava o amigo, mas parecia prestes a dormir também. Fred, George e Tonks davam um show à parte: eles produzindo fogos de artifício com as varinhas e ela mudando as cores do cabelo.

Ab estava no banheiro e quando veio pelo pequeno corredor de volta ao salão, topou com Fred e ficaram frente a frente, meio entalados na passagem.

__Ah, eu achei que você estivesse lá com seu irmão.- exclamou ela.

__Eu estava...antes.- ele respondeu, mas de alguma forma ela achou que ele estava um pouco bêbado naquele momento.

__Aham, acho melhor irmos para lá de novo, então.- Abssy sugeriu, apreensiva.

Fred a estava olhando de uma forma estranha e tinha uma mão sobre os cabelos dela; naquele aperto, Ab tinha pouca chance de fugir e achava que se ele fizesse o que pretendia fazer, mesmo que estivesse fora de suas faculdades mentais, ela deixaria. O ruivo começou a se aproximar lentamente dela, olhando- a nos olhos e, enquanto ainda conseguia falar alguma coisa, Ab disse:

__Fred, não...amanhã você talvez sequer lembre do que aconteceu e quem vai se arrepender sou eu, provavelmente. Angelina, lembra? É com Angelina que você costuma fazer essas coisas!

Ele estava muito perto, de forma que os olhos dela começavam a se fechar, mesmo que ela lutasse contra, quando uma voz soou muito alta no salão. Era Sirius, aparentemente, dizendo que a festa comemorava não só o Natal, mas também sua recente inocência reconhecida pelo Tribunal Bruxo.

__Olha lá, precisamos ir aplaudir o discurso, vem, Fred!- ela falou e empurrando- o na parede, conseguiu fugir.

No salão de festas, todos aplaudiam alegremente, menos os Malfoy e Lestrange, e alguns até mesmo assoviavam. Hermione e Giny, para espanto geral, levantaram- se e começaram a dançar. Bellatrix veio até Sirius e o convidou para uma dança, fazendo o cenho de seu marido tornar- se tão carregado que não surpreenderia se, de repente, desgruda- se da testa e caísse no chão.

Draco parece que teve idéias com a atitude da tia e avançou pelo salão, parando ao lado de Mione e dizendo, com jeito de gostoso:

__Hei, Granger, dançando com mulher por gosto ou falta de opção?

__O que você acha?- retrucou Hermione, agressiva.

__Acho que você está louca para dançar comigo; me olhou a festa toda!- disparou Draco, puxando- a para os braços dele.

A morena permaneceu nos braços do loiro por alguns minutos, meio mole e bestificada, para, então, gritar:

__Me solta, seu idiota!

Em seguida dois sons foram ouvidos; primeiramente um "poft" que resultou num olho roxo de Malfoy e uma mão dolorida de Hermione e, depois, um "uau" geral que percorreu a platéia, despertando até Ron que gritou:

__Vai, Mione, acerta ele!

Depois desta encantadora cena, passada ao som de "A crazy little thing called love" do Queenb*/b, a festa acabou. Quatro horas da manhã, Malfoys e Lestranges partiram, com Lucius ralhando:

__Draco, seu idiota, bebe e depois vai agarrar Sangue- Ruins para ver o que você toma. Nós, desta nobre família, não nos misturamos.


	14. Um encontro amoroso e um quase escandalo

14º Capítulo: O encontro amoroso que quase acabou em escândalo.

O feriado de Natal passou, as aulas retornaram e tudo se normalizou, ou melhor, não tudo, porque as histórias do que acontecera na festa perdurariam pela eternidade e eram sempre lembradas. Como Ab temia, de fato Fred não lembrou- se de quase te- la beijado e ela teve de reprimir a vontade.

Para Grifinória, este seria um dia muito importante, já que se daria a abertura do Campeonato de Quadribol entre as casas e ela jogaria contra a Sonserina. A mesa do café da manhã, tudo era um reboliço, com alunos agitando bandeirolas, gritando, assoviando e brigando com os adversários. No meio da confusão, muitas corujas surgiram através das altas janelas, alcançando seus donos.

Abssy notou que uma coruja completamente estranha veio em sua direção e pousou junto de seu prato. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho preso à pata da ave e a garota pegou- o e leu:

Abssy,

tenho te observado durante todos estes longos meses, em silêncio. O brilho divertido de seus olhos, os movimentos de seus cabelos, o som de sua risada, tudo em você me encanta e acelera meu coração.

Por favor, venho lhe pedir que encontre- se comigo esta noite à uma hora da manhã nos jardins. Aceite meu pedido e faça- me o garoto mais feliz de Hogwarts.

Greg

(não ponho meu nome todo, pois daí, talvez, você não quisesse me encontrar.)

Ela sorriu enlevada depois de ler, tendo lágrimas nos olhos. Que coisa linda e romântica para se escrever, Fred jamais seria capaz disso! Quando olhou ao redor, percebeu que a coruja permanecia pousada, no mínimo, esperando uma resposta.

Imaginando quem seria o belo rapaz que a estava amando e sentindo, irracionalmente, uma enorme raiva de Fred, pegou o mesmo pergaminho e escreveu atrás que aceitava o pedido.

__O que é esse pergaminho?- quis saber Hermione.

__Ah, nada...é, é, é, é um bilhete de Fred e George perguntando se eu vou com vocês ou com eles à Hogsmead este fim de semana.

__Hum, tá.- Mione concordou.

Durante a tarde, houve o jogo de quadribol; minutos antes dos times entrarem em campo Ginny, Hermione, Abssy e Ron despediram- se e desejaram boa sorte aos amigos e foram para as arquibancadas.

O time da Sonserina entrou primeiro, descrevendo giros e loopings no ar, apenas para chamar atenção. Grifinória entrou um instante depois, também fazendo manobras radicais e o jogo iniciou- se. Não importava quão rápidos fossem seus olhos, você sempre perderia algum lance num jogo ágil como esse. De tão excitada com a partida, Ab teve de ser puxada de volta à cadeira pelas costas da roupa várias vezes.

Ela adorava quadribol e adoraria jogar, mas acreditava que, mesmo sabendo voar com uma vassoura, jamais prestaria para o jogo. Hermione, ao lado, observava todos os movimentos de Malfoy, o apanhador da Sonserina e Ginny parecia vibrar com todos os lances.

À certa altura do jogo, quando o time dos Leões fizera cinco gols e o time das Serpentes quatro, o pomo de ouro brilhou ao sol, no meio do campo, provocando o grito dos espectadores. Harry e Draco partiram à mesma velocidade, as vassouras competindo, e todos os outros jogadores ficaram em suspense para assistir.

Depois de uma disputa árdua, Harry agarrou o pomo e o ergueu ao ar, ganhando a partida. Malfoy subiu com a vassoura rapidamente, parecendo furioso, antes de voltar ao chão. Todos reuniram- se no campo e uma comemoração começou; na sala comunal da Grifinória a festa continuou, com os gêmeos contrabandeando cerveja amanteigada e outras coisas da cozinha do castelo.

Já à noite, a maior parte dos alunos foi se recolhendo aos dormitórios, cansada e minada pela excitação do dia. Fred e Angelina fugiram da Sala Comunal mais cedo do que o habitual e Ab subiu para o quarto, pensando, toda a vez que a saída do gêmeo parecia querer deixa- la para baixo, que ela também teria um encontro amoroso.

Sem tirar as vestes que usara no dia, deitou- se e fechou as cortinas ao redor da cama, fingindo dormir. Muito lentamente as horas se arrastaram, intrigando- a o fato de seu admirador secreto chamado Greg escolher um horário tão tardio para um encontro.

Às vezes passava- lhe pela cabeça a possibilidade de levar uma detenção por causa disso, mas, então, lembrava- se que Fred jamais fora pego e sossegava. Quinze para uma, ela levantou- se silenciosamente e conferiu se Mione parecia bem adormecida, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

Chegando ao retrato, revelou a passagem por trás dele e ganhou os corredores; no saguão de entrada, puxou levemente a porta de ferro e esta deslizou para ela, abrindo uma fresta; dali para os jardins foi um pulo.

Andou a esmo por alguns minutos até avistar e ser avistada por um rapaz que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...que...que...Gregory Goyle, o amigo troncudo de Draco Malfoy.

Tomando ciência de quem era seu admirador secreto, ela pensou em bater em retirada, mas ele lhe acenou e Ab achou que seria muita falta de consideração fugir agora.

Aproximou- se com seu melhor sorriso e ele lhe sorriu também.

__Oi, Abssy, boa noite.- Goyle disse, muito educadamente.

__Você é o guarda- cos...digo, o amigo de Malfoy, não?!- ela perguntou.

__Sim, mas não deixe que isso atrapalhe tudo entre nós.- ele pediu, oferecendo lugar para ela no banco.

Ab sentou- se e iniciou uma conversa com o garoto, perguntando porque Goyle escolhera aquela hora para o encontro.

__É que seria embaraçoso dizer à Draco onde eu ia, entende?- ele explicou e ela acabou rindo da idéia.

Aproveitando que já estava ali e como quem não quer nada, descobriu que Malfoy vinha pensando mais em Hermione do que nunca.

__Oras, Draco vive reclamando pelos cantos do murro que levou no Natal e, durante o sono, briga com sua amiga "Sabe- Tudo" em sonhos. Outro dia mesmo, quando a viu na aula de Poções, derrubou meleca de rés- má na roupa...ele ficou irado!- ia soltando Goyle, desesperado para manter uma conversação.

Uma hora e meia passou facilmente e Ab achou melhor se recolher; não que não tivesse gostado da conversa, afinal, Goyle parecia muito menos esnobe que Malfoy, mas porque temia ser pega nos jardins em plena duas e meia da manhã.

Quando disse que iria embora, sentiu o rapaz juntar bem do lado dela, esperando um beijo. Ela afastou- se, sentando mais para lá, mas ele juntou de novo e, com novo pulo, ela sentou- se na beirada do banco. Goyle não teve dúvidas e juntou nela mais uma vez, obrigando- a a levantar-se

__Goyle, desculpe, mas não estou certa se um beijo deveria acontecer tão já!- ela dizia, sentindo- se num mato sem cachorro.

__Ah, um só! Só uma encostadinha.- ele sugeriu, erguendo- se e caminhando até ela, que caminhou para trás. Para piorar a situação, ele fez um biquinho para ela.

Há vários metros dali, duas pessoas vinham caminhando abraçadas em direção às portas do castelo; eram Fred e Angelina. O ruivo ia olhando para os lados, a fim de certificar- se que não havia nenhum dedo- duro ou funcionário, leia- se Filch, por perto, quando viu uma estranha cena.

Uma garota cujos cabelos ele jurava conhecer ia andando de costas enquanto Goyle, o amigo babaca do loiro "desaguado", ia avançando na direção dela.

__Angie, espera aqui um pouco.- ele disse.

Fred chegou onde os dois estavam, Ab e Goyle, e perguntou:

__O que está havendo aqui?

Ab olhou- o assustada, muito mais do que qualquer beijo de Goyle poderia deixá-la, e abriu a boca, maluca para dar qualquer explicação que não envolve-se "hohoho, saí para me encontrar com ele."

Mas o outro foi mais rápido e disparou:

__Não se intrometa, Weasley, ela veio se encontrar comigo e agora eu quero um beijinho, mas ela não quer dar!

Fred olhou para a amiga com uma cara de absoluto espanto e desgosto, repetindo em voz muito alta:

__ENCONTRO? BEIJINHO?

__É- é...- ela confirmou, apoiando a testa numa das mãos, desconsolada.

"Como que, então, minha amiga encontra- se com o inimigo, hein?"- pensou Fred, a pele naturalmente pálida dos ruivos ficando avermelhada. " E escondida, ainda por cima!" ajuntou. "Ela não tinha esse direito! Ab não pode ficar saindo com os outros; o lugar melhor para ela é na Torre junto comigo, quer dizer, com todos nós da Grifinória."

__Quem disse que você podia ficar saindo assim?- o ruivo perguntou à ela.

__Se você pode...- Ab retrucou, dando de ombros e deixando os dois lá, parados e abobalhados.

Goyle despertou primeiro e reclamou:

__Viu o que você fez, pobretão Weasley?!

__Ah, cala boca, orangotango!- finalizou Fred, indo de volta para onde Angelina estava.

De qualquer forma, a namorada já parecia ter entrado e ele achou que isso indicava "tempestade".

Ab por sua vez, entrara e correra pelos corredores desertos, até achar o quadro da Mulher- Gorda. Infelizmente, ao chegar lá, descobriu que esquecera a senha e, mesmo implorando, a mulher não a deixou entrar. Seus problemas de fato começaram quando ela ouviu a voz de Filch cantarolando:

__Madame Nooor- raa, temos aluninhos fora da caaamaaa; vamos pega- los e penduraaaa- los de cabeçaa para baaaixooooo!

Sem pensar muito bem em nada, Ab correu para o lado oposto à voz, meio arfante e culpando- se mentalmente. De repente, a gata preta do zelador barrou- lhe o caminho e a silhueta dele surgiu do outro lado do corredor.

__Você está encurralado!- ele sentenciou.

Assim que Filch calou- se, uma explosão se fez ouvir; o homem esqueceu sua presa e correu na direção do barulho, sumindo de vista. Ab tornou a correr, mas chocou- se com alguém que tapou- lhe a boca a tempo.

__Fica quieta, Ok! Acho que aquela era a última distração que eu ainda carregava no bolso.- Fred sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Abssy aproveitou para ficar agarrada nele, enquanto ele esperava o caminho ficar livre; só voltou à normalidade quando ele a sacudiu pela terceira vez e falou:

__Acorde...vamos embora.

Fred, ao contrário dela, sabia a senha do quadro e, assim, entraram na Sala Comunal e escapuliram da detenção; depois, cada um foi para seu canto e sequer se despediram.

*** Olá, Suzane, espero que goste deste capítulo e dos demais que vou postar. Como vc é a única leitora que tenho no momento, queria te perguntar umas coisas.

Por exemplo, na sua opinião, meus personagens estão dentro do Cannon? Tipo, a Hermione está mandona, certinha e CDF? hehe. O Ron está meio bobalhão? O Draco está bastante metido e arrogante? Os gêmeos estão divertidos e legais?

Vc acha, já que esta fic é de comédia, que eu tenho conseguido escrever comédia? Vc riu com alguma passagem da história, achou as cenas engraçadas bem feitas?

Vc acha que minha personagem original é "Mary Sue" ou vc a acha interessante e bem escrita?

E última pergunta, o que vc acha do meu português? Vc acha que eu devo melhorá-lo ou está bom?

Por favorrrrrrrr, me responde essas perguntas, msm que seja com respostas rápidas, blz? Acho de extrema necessidade que a ficwriter melhore conforme os elogios ou críticas que recebe. *__*

Desculpe se eu estou fazendo par entre a Mione e o Draco, mas é que eu sou contra quase todos os casais cannons da série...hihi. Isso inclui Harry/Ginny, mas eu prometo que nesta fic ele fica solteiro, assim nem eu sofro tendo de pô-lo com a Ginny, nem vc sofre vendo- o com outra.

Quanto ao futuro do Fred e da Ab, só vc lendo para saber, OK?! ;)

Vc disse que sua irmã escreve fics...vc podia me dizer quais ela escreveu pra eu poder ler?

Obrigada por tudo e tbm por seguir lendo a fic.


	15. O passeio à Hogsmead

15º Capítulo: O passeio por Hogsmead.

O fim de semana de ida a Hogsmead chegara e os alunos estavam todos excitados com o passeio. Levantaram- se e desceram ao Saguão Principal tomar o café da manhã, depois formaram uma longa fila, no início da qual estava Filch, louco para achar um motivo que impossibilita-se alguém de ir ao passeio..

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ab estavam uns atrás dos outros no meio da fila, esperando pacientemente que a mesma andasse. Abssy olhava para todos os lados procurando um par de cabeças ruivas que pareciam atrasadas.

Depois do "encontro assustadoramente romântico com Goyle" e a normalização das relações amistosas entre ela e Fred, ficara decidido que ela iria com eles e, só depois, se reuniriam aos outros no Três Vassouras. Enquanto procurava por eles, alguém tocou- lhe o ombro por trás e perguntou:

__Esperando por nós?

Ela riu para George e, em seguida, seus olhos encontram os de Angelina, que vinha junto de Fred; a outra a olhava com a expressão carregada e não sorriu nem disse "oi", apagando, portanto, o sorriso de Ab.

Então, aconteceu algo surpreendente; Fred e a namorada entraram na fila atrás da amiga, provocando protestos dos pobres alunos do terceiro ano que, naturalmente,não surtiram efeito e George abraçou Ab, dizendo:

__Preparada para o passeio, amor?

Ela o olhou estranhada, arregalando os olhos e foi dar uma resposta qualquer, quando Angelina perguntou:

__Ela é sua namorada, George?

__Aham, começamos a namorar no começo da semana.- o ruivo respondeu com um enorme sorriso, olhando apaixonadamente para sua "namorada".

__Eu, eu...nós...- balbuciou Ab.

__É, tudo bem...eu sei que a emoção é muito forte.- declarou o irmão de Fred, referindo- se a tentativa falha de Ab em formar uma frase.

__É isso aí, cunhadinha!- exclamou Fred, batendo- lhe no ombro.

Das duas uma, ou George estava louco e o irmão pirara junto ou eles estavam armando alguma. Pelos olhares furtivos que trocaram, a segundo hipótese parecia mais plausível e alguma coisa dizia à ela que, fosse o que fosse, tinha a ver com Angelina.

Lentamente, a fila começou a avançar e, sob os olhares surpresos de Harry, Ron, Mione e metade da escola, os dois seguiram enlaçados. Passaram por Filch e entraram nos coches sem animais de tração que os levaria ao vilarejo bruxo.

Hogsmead era uma pequena vila de aspecto agradável, com ruas de calçamento antigo e casas bonitinhas. No pequeno comércio podia- se encontrar doces, artigos de logro, roupas, comidas e bebidas. No alto de um pequeno monte, dominando a paisagem, estava encravada a Casa dos Gritos, abandonada e sombria.

Os alunos teriam toda a tarde para se divertirem, mas havia tanto para ver que era preciso correr. Os sete amigos acabaram indo na conhecida e famosa Dedosdemel, loja de doces. Uma vez ali, Mione puxou Ab para trás de uma estante e perguntou:

__O que há com George? Que eu saiba ninguém estava te namorando até hoje de manhã!

__Bom, acho que eles dois estão aprontando alguma ou se safando de alguma! E eu acho que tem a ver com a Angelina, sabe...ela me olhou com uma cara esta manhã...!- contou a outra.

__Hum, acho que é ciúmes de você e Fred, porque quando ele te viu com Goyle, ficou bravo e a deixou para trás só para ir te ajudar.- refletiu Hermione.- Daí, se George finge estar com você, a namorada do outro sossega.

__Isso é patético! Eu e Fred somos bons amigos, bons até demais. Arriscar um relacionamento seria ameaçar nossa amizade.- afirmou categoricamente Ab.

Mione lançou- lhe um olhar cheio de desconfiança e avisou:

__Seu namorado vem vindo aí, vá encontrá-lo!

__Ha há, que gracinha, não, Herms!- ironizou a outra e foi atrás do ruivo.

A loja era enorme e possuía muitas longas prateleiras e estantes cheias de doces, balas e chicletes, abaixo dos quais havia uma plaquinha dizendo o que eram e o que causavam. George comprou uma coisa que parecia plástico transparente, mas quando posto na boca derretia e refrescava.

__Olha só isto!- ele disse e soprou no rosto de Ab.

O hálito dele tinha um cheiro tão forte de menta, mas tão forte e adstringente, que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas involuntárias.

__Puxa, me dá uma dessas!- ela pediu.

Enquanto se abanava um pouco, parecendo um dragão cuspidor de fogo, continuaram olhando os produtos. Havia chicletes que produziam bolas enormes, sorvetes que faziam flutuar a quem os tomava e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

O produto que as pessoas mais compravam eram os deliciosos sapos de chocolate que agradavam à "duendes e sereianos" ( à "gregos e troianos") por serem saborosos e pouco radicais. Em matéria de chocolates também tinha aqueles que vinham com pimenta misturada à massa; outros que possuíam licores finos e outros que eram enfeitiçados.

Numa estante ficavam pirulitos de todos os tamanhos e cores e noutra, ainda, bolachas com recheios maravilhosos. Para olhar e comprar tudo, era preciso muito tempo e dinheiro, tudo o que eles não possuíam de sobra, por isso foram saindo e entraram na Zonko's

Nessa loja apenas Ab, os gêmeos e Angelina entraram, enquanto os outros iam dar uma volta. A Zonko's era grande e um pouco escura, como convinha a uma loja que vendia artigos para azucrinar pais e professores. Ali podia- se encontrar de tudo: bombas de bosta, Fogos Filibusteiros, balas e doces "inocentes" e, ainda, ingredientes para criar os seus próprios logros. Não era à toa que era a loja preferida dos gêmeos!

Horas mais tarde e carregando alguns grandes sacos cheios de bugigangas, eles entraram no Três Vassouras e procuraram a mesa onde estavam os amigos. Todos sentaram- se numa mesa de tamanho médio, pediram canecas de cerveja amanteigada e conversaram sobre o passeio.

Quando faltava uma hora e meia para voltarem para a escola, George sugeriu uma olhada na Casa dos Gritos, só por fora. Bom, sendo só por fora todos concordaram e saíram para a rua.


	16. A Casa dos Gritos

16º Capítulo: A Casa dos Gritos.

A Casa dos Gritos era separada da rua por uma cerca de madeira. Do outro lado da cerca, erguia- se imponente a construção de dois andares, janelas trancadas com tábuas, paredes descascando, telhado um pouco podre e que, desde há muito, era considerada assombrada.

Mesmo olhando de fora não era uma das visões mais animadoras, pois o peso da fama parecia envolver as estruturas, infligindo um certo temor em quem olhava. Quando os sete amigos chegaram, a visão só não foi mais assustadora porque, passando por ali, estava Malfoy.

Ao ver seus desafetos chegando e carecendo de alguma diversão para seu aborrecido dia, não hesitou em parar em frente a casa e disparar:

__A- há, aí vem a visão do inferno: Harry- Bosta, Granger- Doida e a trupe dos pobretões Weasley em peso; um mar de cabecinhas vermelhas e famintas.

Não é que Draco fosse mau, mas dava- lhe gosto implicar com aquele grupo, apenas porque eles tinham tudo que ele e sua família rica jamais teriam e isso o deixava com muita raiva. Entretanto, desta vez, ele estava sozinho na parte mais vazia do povoado inteiro e, pela cara de seus oponentes ao circundá-lo, algo lhe disse que precisaria de muita sorte para escapar.

Os sete sacaram suas varinhas, ato no qual foram liderados por Fred e George e seus maliciosos sorrisos, e as apontaram para o loiro. Este último deixou a expressão irônica escorregar pelo rosto e sacou a varinha, em defesa.

Draco girava ao redor de si, rezando apenas para que eles não tivessem a idéia de lançar feitiços todos ao mesmo tempo; porém, no momento em que ouviu várias vozes gritarem "_Expelliarmus_", descobriu que suas preces haviam sido ignoradas.

Mais que depressa e vendo que era a única saída, ele atirou- se no chão, enquanto jorros de luz vermelha cruzavam o ar acima dele. Houve uma confusão de gritos e ele logo percebeu que seus oponentes haviam se agachado e protegiam as cabeças com os braços.

Estavam todos rentes ao chão quando um grito agudo foi ouvido; todos ergueram- se e olharam ao redor. Alguns feitiços atingiram a casa, outros as árvores, mas pelo menos três haviam acertado uma terceiranista pequena e magra para a idade, usando vestes da Sonserina.

A varinha da menina descreveu, aos olhos paralisados dos presentes, um enorme movimento parabólico e, adivinhem, entrou por uma janela quebrada no segundo andar da Casa dos Gritos. Basicamente, a cena resumia- se a oito caras de espanto e terror que olhavam fixamente para a construção assombrada, enquanto a dona da varinha, ainda caída no chão e furiosa, bradava:

__Isso não vai ficar assim, não! Eu quero minha varinha de volta! Não pensem que só porque são loucos e maiores eu vou me calar.

"Loucos"- eles pensaram, irritados.

A menina levantou- se e saiu aos berros de "Professor Snape, professor Snape!"

"Snape?!"- eles pensaram, horrorizados desta vez.

Mesmo que todos tivessem fugido correndo, ainda assim o professor de poções e diretor da Sonserina os teria achado. Num instante, o homem vinha pelo caminho, guiado pela garota e seguido de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Minerva McGonagoll.

__O que houve aqui, senhores?- a vice- diretora tomou a palavra.

O máximo de repostas que ela obteve foi os olhares que uns lançavam para os outros e, por isso, resolveu tentar outra técnica:

__Senhorita Granger, sei que sempre posso contar com a senhorita, logo, qual o motivo desta perturbação?

Mas, infelizmente, Hermione tinha os olhos muito abertos, a pele muito pálida e o lábio inferior vermelho, de tanto que o mordia. Se alguém lhe pergunta- se o que ela via diante dos olhos e, caso ela consegui- se responder, seria, certamente, a personificação de sua primeiríssima detenção dançando um ula- ula.

Como não obtivesse resposta, Minerva continuou:

__Esta garota veio correndo procurar o professor Snape contando uma história de que todos vocês...sim, senhor Malfoy, o senhor também...envolveram- se num duelo, no qual a varinha dela, que estava passando, foi atingida e voou para dentro da casa. Agora, quem lançou o dito feitiço?

Mais uma vez todos mantiveram- se em silêncio, as bocas fechadas com firmeza, afinal, todos haviam participado na mesma porcentagem da situação. Snape adiantou- se e intrometeu- se na conversa, com seu sorriso mais malicioso e cruel:

__Professora, o que acha de mandar- mos todos eles para dentro da casa, recuperar a varinha?

McGonagoll avaliou a idéia por alguns instantes e resolveu acatá-la.

__Os senhores tem meia hora para pegar aquela varinha de volta. Entrem logo, agora!- ralhou a mulher.

__Senhor Malfoy, venha comigo!- chamou Snape.

__Ah, não, desculpe- me Severus, mas Malfoy também esteve envolvido e entrará.

Os professores permaneceram ali até que todos estivessem no interior da casa, depois se foram; lá dentro o ar era pesado e a única fonte de luz vinha da porta aberta. Era impossível divisar os móveis ou mesmo os degraus da escada naquela penumbra. Enquanto todos olhavam ao redor, ouviu- se um baque e a única fonte de luz se acabou. Oito rostos viraram- se para a porta, agora fechada, cada um mais assustado que o outro.

__Por que ela se fechou?- perguntou Ron, engolindo em seco.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu até que Draco dissesse:

__Porque ela teve vontade!- mas não havia traço de ironia em sua voz.

__Vontade própria, você diz?- soou a voz trêmula de Hermione.

__Sim- confirmou o loiro.

Fred e George empunharam as varinhas e ordenaram "_Lumus_", depois deram alguns passos à frente e falaram:

__Oras, gente, não há fantasmas ou assombrações aqui; os Marotos a usaram como esconderijo!

__Talvez não houvesse...naquele tempo.- opinou Mione.

Após sua fala, uma porta bateu no andar superior, desagradavelmente sugestiva. Os gêmeos, mais próximos das escadarias e, portanto, na linha de frente, pareciam prestes a saltar um no colo do outro e escapulir para fora, se fosse possível.

Ambos retornaram para junto dos outros e, nisso, um barulho estranho, como vários "bips", fê- se ouvir. Hermione saltou sobre a primeira pessoa que encontrou e Ab agarrou- se a um dos gêmeos.

__Granger, está bom ficar agarrada em mim?- perguntou a voz arrastada de Malfoy.

__Ah, oh, não, é, sim...não, claro que não!- ela se recompôs.

Então, Harry riu constrangido e contou:

__O barulho foi do meu relógio, pessoal!

Alguns palavrões foram ditos, enquanto Angelina tocava o braço de Ab e dizia:

__Agora pode soltar o Fred!

__FRED?!- gritou, resfolegando, a outra e se afastou.- Me confundi, desculpa!

Ab abraçou George, ainda mantendo a farsa do namoro, mas Angelina comentou entre dentes:

__Namora e não consegue reconhecer o namorado!

__Está escuro, Angie, meu amor!- lembrou Fred com a voz cansada.

Malfoy bateu o pé irritado e, sabendo que conseguira a devida atenção, exclamou:

__Podemos deixar a cena de ciúmes de lado e pegar a varinha daquela peste?!

Todos assentiram e caminharam pela escada em fila indiana, com Harry, o mais corajoso, à frente. A estrutura estava velha e as tábuas podres, de forma que tudo balançava e rangia perigosamente. Um dos degraus afundou sob o pé de Ron e ele ficou preso pela perna, gemendo de dor.

Com esforço, todos, até mesmo Malfoy, conseguiram puxa- lo de volta e Harry mais Hermione o ajudaram com o resto da subida. Uma vez lá em cima, encontram- se no início de um corredor agourento em cujas paredes havia portas.

Calcularam que a janela pela qual entrara a varinha pertencia ao segundo cômodo e giraram a maçaneta enferrujada.

__Emperrada...- murmurou Harry.

__Ou trancada.- sugeriu Mione, executando um perfeito "_Alorromora_".

A porta continuou imóvel e um minuto de silêncio seguiu- se, até Harry exclamar, olhando seu relógio trouxa:

__Faltam dez minutos para o fim do passeio.

No rebuliço que se formou, Draco avançou, apontou a varinha para a porta e proferiu, com energia:

___Reducto_.

Onde antes estava a porta, agora havia um buraco e, mesmo que todos estivessem atordoados pela explosão, Harry entrou, agarrou a varinha e saiu. Havia poeira fina caindo do teto e, por todos os lados, podia- se ouvir o som de rachaduras.

__Malfoy, sinto dizer, mas você acabará com o mito da Casa dos Gritos. Gente, corre que isto aqui vai desabar!- gritou Fred e ele e George desceram as escadas como loucos.

Todos pararam em frente à porta de saída ainda trancada, arfantes, suados e exaustos; Ab aproximou- se da janela fechada por tábuas e olhou por uma pequena fresta. Viu três meninas, uma delas a dona da varinha, lançando feitiços que mantinham a porta fechada.

__Herms, são aquelas meninas, estão nos mantendo presos aqui.

__Ah, desgraçadas!- gemeram todos, enquanto Hermione lançava um "_Finite Encantatem_" na porta.

No segundo seguinte, os oito estavam do lado de fora e as duas amigas da Sonserina escondiam as varinhas atrás das costas.

__Toma esta porcaria!- disse Hermione, entregando a varinha para a garota.- Agora, podem anotar, quando eu for monitora vou dar uma detenção tão feia, mas tão feia para vocês que nunca mais haverão de se recuperar!

As meninas fugiram horrorizadas, a casa balançou, mas não caiu e eles caminharam em direção aos coches, enquanto Malfoy dizia:

__Ah , Granger, vê se não estressa, hein!

Ele sorriu e correu para um coche mais adiante, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sussurrava um xingamento.

*** Olá, Suzane, tomara que vc tenha gostado destes novos três capítulos. O que achou do encontro amoroso entre Ab e Goyle? Huahauha

Bom, este último capítulo, sobre a Casa dos Gritos, foi dos que mais gostei de escrever, senão o mais...espero que vc tenha gostado tanto quanto.

Logo posto mais três capítulos, vlw?!

Bjus e até mais.


	17. Sendo dedo duro por um dia

17º Capítulo: Sendo dedo duro por um dia.

Aqueles dias estavam sendo muito cansativos e irritantes; Snape estava insuportável, tirando o dobro de pontos da Grifinória que usualmente tirava. Juntava- se a isso a pilha de deveres que crescia a cada dia e as tardes gastas a melhorar o uso da varinha. Graças a esses treinos, praticados em duplas, Ab já conseguia lançar a maioria dos feitiços com precisão.

Infelizmente, apesar de ser para seu próprio bem, a garota cansava- se de treinar e treinar todos os dias; depois e sempre, havia Fred indo para lá e para cá com Angelina. Ab decidira deixar de gostar dele e interessar- se por outro, mas era muito difícil.

Eles eram muito próximos e o ruivo sempre estava por perto dela, brincando, pedindo ajuda para vender alguns "produtos escusos", ou só por estar. Quando ele e o irmão subiam numa mesa e falavam com a platéia de alunos reunida, quando pregavam peças nas garotas desprevenidas e contavam piadas naturalmente engraçadas, era impossível não notá-lo, não admirar sua energia e bom- humor.

Depois de uma tarde toda passada atrás de trabalhos escolares, Abssy vinha esgotada e estressada, sem sequer jantar, o que era difícil de acontecer, já que as refeições eram as melhores horas do dia para ela.

Subiu para a Torre da Grifinória e começou a tratar de um ferimento no braço, adquirido durante uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em que uma Libélula de Fogo das Terras Baixas pousara sobre o local. Passou uma pomada preparada por Madame Pomfrey e enrolou uma faixa ao redor do machucado.

Então, deitou a cabeça e fechou os olhos; na hora exata em que se desligou do mundo real, o buraco do retrato se abriu e um bando de primeiranistas barulhentos entrou.

__Calem a boca um pouco!- ela gritou, para surpresa total deles que nunca haviam-na visto daquela maneira.

No momento seguinte a cabeça começou a doer e tudo parecia estragado; pelo que ela conhecia de si mesma, isso indicava que, até a hora de dormir, ela faria alguma cagada. Cansada até mesmo para esconder-se no dormitório, deixou-se ficar ali, esparramada na poltrona.

Conforme os outros foram subindo e a sala encheu-se de gente, muitos lhe disseram boa- noite, mas ela simplesmente soltava um "hum" e voltava a sua letargia.

__Ab, ainda estamos longe das férias; é melhor você arribar, sabia!- comentou Fred, sentando num braço da poltrona.

__É mesmo! Que cara é essa, amor?- ajuntou George, um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

Ab ignorou o comentário do amigo e disparou:

__Nossa, Angelina não está pendurada em você hoje, Fred?

__Não, pendurada não; hoje eu a trouxe dentro do bolso.- respondeu ele, levemente irritado.

__Não vão começar vocês dois!- disse Hermione chegando juntos dos outros.

__Eu não tenho culpa se ela fica de mau- humor, não agüenta o ritmo das aulas e vem descontar em mim!- o ruivo se defendeu.

A garota empertigou- se para responder, mas George a interrompeu, dizendo:

__Antes que vocês discutam, vou dar o recado que vínhamos dar, OK? Você quer ir conosco à Hogsmead no fim de semana que vem?

__Não há nenhum passeio marcado para lá.- afirmou Mione.

__É claro que não! Vamos à noite, pela passagem secreta debaixo da Dedosdemel.- explicou Fred.

__Bom, se eu estiver melhor, participo, George.- respondeu Abssy, virando de lado e afundando o rosto no estofado da poltrona.

__Relaxa!- ele disse a ela.- Vem, Fred, vamos à cozinha pegar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Ron ergueu o braço e exclamou:

__Também quero!

Logo, meia sala gritava e eles, sempre teatrais e exibidos, passaram um braço ao redor de seus ombros e Fred disse:

__Muito bem, senhores e senhoritas...

__Quem vai querer que erga a mão!- completou George.

Um mar de mãos se ergue no ar, eles contaram rapidamente quantas garrafas precisariam trazer e saíram. Muito mais tarde, quando quase todos já haviam se recolhido, Ab acordou e viu os gêmeos conversando animadamente.

Seu humor havia melhorado e a dor de cabeça passara, de forma que se sentia inclinada a juntar- se a eles e pedir desculpas. Levantou- se e sentou numa cadeira do lado de George. Então, sorriu e disse:

__Olha, gente, desculpa...eu tratei vocês muito mal hoje!

__Tudo bem, já nos acostumamos aos seus showzinhos!- brincou George.- Fred até trouxe uma cerveja amanteigada para você e deixou guardada aqui.- contou, entregando uma garrafa para ela.

Ab sentia que estava mesmo necessitando beber algum líquido, fora que aquilo ia desperta- la do sono que sentia, portanto, aceitou com prazer e deu um longo gole, não contendo uma pequeno arroto. Fred e George caíram na risada e bateram- lhe nos ombros, um de cada lado, dizendo:

__Hei, Ab, que coisa feia, hein!

Ela mostrou a língua para eles e riu, mas também avistou algo que fez seu humor declinar: Angelina vinha toda feliz até eles.

__Encontro hoje?- fez George.

__É-é.- respondeu Fred, lançando olhares furtivos para Ab, cuja cara parecia vinda de um velório.

__Oi, oi, oi!- cumprimentou a outra garota, bem- humorada.- Ô, amor, segurando vela aí sozinho para esses dois?- brincou.

Ab e George sorriram um baita sorriso amarelo e ela concentrou- se em sua garrafa, até que os dois saíssem do Salão Comunal.

__Por que você sempre fica assim quando Angelina chega?- perguntou o ruivo que permanecera na sala.- Não gosta dela ou não gosta dela com Fred?

__Nem uma coisa nem outra.- ela respondeu, seca.

Quando George parecia pronto para apertá-la de novo, a monitora- chefe da Grifinória parou ao lado deles e perguntou:

__Onde está Fred Weasley?

O ruivo levou dois segundos pensando numa desculpa, mas Ab, os olhos brilhando de raiva, foi mais rápida:

__Ele saiu com a namorada após o horário permitido.

__Oh, não me diga!- a moça exclamou, retirando- se.

George pulou da cadeira e olhando com raiva e decepção para a amiga, perguntou:

__Por que você fez isso?

Ab ergueu- se também, centenas de sentimentos conflitantes por dentro, e chamou com voz quebrada:

__Ge- George, eu...

Entretanto, não completou a frase, pois virou- se e saiu correndo, indo se esconder no dormitório para chorar. Hermione que quebrava a cabeça com uma redação de Poções acerca das propriedades da pele das salamandras, assistiu tudo, recolheu o material e foi atrás da monitora- chefe pedir, estranhamente, que desconsidera-se a informação da garota, porque a mesma estava num mau dia e dizia tudo sem pensar.

__Então, é mentira da Senhorita Rodin?- questionou a moça, dura.

__Sim, garanto-lhe que Fred Weasley está em seu dormitório esta noite!- disse Mione, jogando alto.

__Bom, tenho três motivos para aceitar sua versão: primeiro, você parece uma pessoa sensata, segundo, Abssy parecia mesmo perturbada e, terceiro, não vou entrar no dormitório masculino para conferir o paradeiro do Weasley.- concordou a moça, riscando a informação de seu pergaminho.

__Muito obrigada, Lydia!- agradeceu Mione.

Já no dormitório, os soluços podiam ser ouvidos nitidamente; quando Hermione chamou Ab, Lilá Brown balbuciou, ensonada:

__ Hermione, faz ela sossegar, to morta de sono!

__Eu sei, deixa só eu resolver uma coisinha aqui.

A morena ajoelhou- se ao lado da cama de Ab e sussurrou:

__Você gosta dele, nem tente negar, está bom? Ficar com ciúmes, tratar mal e dedurar por vingança não vai traze- lo para você, sabe...espero que você possa consertar o mal entendido de hoje e conversar com ele sobre esse assunto; quanto à possível detenção, já falei com a monitora- chefe e não haverá. Agora pára de chorar e procura dormir, ta!

Hermione sorriu no escuro e deitou- se em sua cama, imaginando quando os dois ergueriam a bandeira da paz, afinal.

N/A: Oieeee, meninas!!!!!!!!Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e desculpa a demora para tornar a postar. A Fic está se aproximando do fim, garotas. Ficará Fred com Ab no fim ou não?:P  
Espero que vocês gostem destes três novos capítulos. Não estão grandes coisas, mas dão pro gasto.

Karolyne: hauhauuhua, que bom que gostou tanto assim, mas espero que tenha dado tudo OK na sua prova de História!!!!hahaha

Adorei seu review ;)

Jess Potter Smith: Opaa, então agora que o PC está liberado pra vc, leia muitas fics e navegue muito na Net... XDDDDDDDD

Obrigada por não ter esquecido minha fic! Fiquei muito feliz. Olha, espero que goste desses novos capítulos

Sarah Cullen: espero que vc volte para ler estes novos capítulos e continue a gostar da fic. Seu comentário foi muito importante pra mim, sou muito carente de comentários. XDD

Suzane: quero agradecer em especial a você por ter me respondido as perguntas que fiz a você. Bom,é o seguinte: vc sabe que eu escrevi esta fic faz muito tempo, né. Por isso não posso lhe garantir que vou reescrevê-la baseada nas respostas suas, mas elas servirão para me ajudar na próxima fic romântica que escreverei. E, quem sabe, eu não acabe reescrevendo esta tbm!?

Veja, com relação ao fato de a Ab não aparecer muito, é pq quando eu comecei a escrever, tive MSM medo que criticassem o personagem se eu desse muito enfoque nela, de forma que fiz uma fic sobre o universo de HP e a deixei meio apagada. Eu gostaria de tê-la feito ser uma grande artilheira, mas sabe como é, né.

Eu gostei muito de suas sugestões, em especial sobre que eu deveria ter escrito mais devagar, mostrando mais cenas dos personagens juntos, especialmente Fred e Ab. Eu realmente acho que reescreverei esta fic.

Hahahha, com relação a preferir Harry e Hermione, eu tbm prefiro. Acho que a JK acabou estragando o que podia ser uma relação até interessante entre a Ginny e ele, pq ela desenvolveu muito mal. Nem sequer dá a impressão de que eles dividiram momentos e desfrutaram da companhia um do outro durante os livros e eu não creio num relacionamento sem amizade ou cumplicidade. XDDD

Bom, por fim, eu queria fazer um convite a vcs que lêem minha fic: existe um fórum brasileiro chamado Need For Fic, que deseja tornar-se uma espécie de com fics nacionais, ou seja, reunir muitas fics de muitos fandons, envolvendo muitos casais.

Eu faço parte dele e tenho muitas fics postadas lá. O bom desse fórum é que o maior objetivo dele é promover os comentários em fics, de forma que quem participa do fórum, participa pq gosta e comenta nas fics.

Tem fics de todos os seriados imagináveis, de HP, de Crepúsculo, de Crônicas de Nárnia, da casais reais, de bandas, de animes/mangás; sem contar que o povo é super lgl  
Eu adoraria se vcs se cadastrassem lá. ;)

Sério msm.

Link: .com/Need_for_Fic/index/


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

18º Capítulo: Se a montanha não vai até Maomé, Maomé vai até a montanha.

No dia seguinte ao desentendimento com os gêmeos, Ab levantou- se preparada para encontrá-los e desculpar-se, mas, no Salão Comunal, já tomou um balde de água fria. Ambos vieram em sua direção, passaram por ela sem sinal de reconhecimento e foram embora. Abssy ficou com cara de tonta, mas era orgulhosa demais para chamá-los de volta.

Pelos próximos três dias manteve-se afastada de todos, indo às aulas e correndo para o dormitório depois da janta e era justamente aí que ela estava esta noite, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou na cama.

Era uma coruja pequena que ela logo identificou como sendo Píchi, a coruja que Ron ganhara de Sirius; havia um pedaço de pergaminho preso à perna da ave, o qual ela retirou e leu:

Ab,

Preciso falar com você, venha aqui no Salão Comunal.

Fred.

Lutando contra a vontade louca de encontrá-lo, retirou um pergaminho de dentro de um dos livros e escreveu:

Fred,

Não há o que me faça ir até aí e você não conseguirá chegar aqui, porque a escada é enfeitiçada, portanto, desista!

Abssy.

Ela amarrou o pergaminho à perna da coruja e soltou-a janela afora. Muito satisfeita com sua incrível capacidade de resistência, deitou- se em sua cama e suspirou, olhando para o teto.

__Me esperando?- questionou uma conhecida voz, fazendo-a sentar de um pulo.

__Fred, como você chegou aqui?- ela perguntou desorientada, olhando o rapaz que desmontava da vassoura.

__Pela janela, que jeito!- ele exclamou, tirando os cabelos dos olhos.

__Ah...- ela murmurou, rolando os olhos.

__E, então, podemos conversar?- ele disse, caminhando pelo dormitório todo.

__Parece que sim.- Ab respondeu.

__Hum, sua atitude não foi muito louvável, sabe, mas Hermione falou comigo.- Fred contou.

__Falou?!- a garota repetiu, ficando alerta.

O ruivo agora parecia interessadíssimo no conteúdo posto sobre uma penteadeira e fuçava todos os perfumes e outras coisas femininas.

__É, falou...é verdade o que ela disse?- ele questionou.

__O que ela disse?- Ab parecia testar o terreno em que pisava, seguindo, também, todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

__Disse que você está apaixonada por mim.- ele revelou, tentando parecer calmo, mas derrubando um perfume no chão.

__iReparo/i.- ela ordenou, apontando a varinha para os cacos.

Ambos observaram o frasco retornar inteiro para a cômoda e, então, ele acrescentou:

__Depois de passada a primeira onda de raiva, George também me disse que era tudo culpa do ciúme.- e Fred sorriu levemente, como se fosse excitante duas mulheres brigando por ele.- É tudo verdade?

__Bom, se eles já disseram tudo, não me resta omitir. É verdade, sim.- ela contou, sentindo a boca seca e o coração disparado.

Fred soltou um longo suspiro e pediu espaço na beirada da cama para sentar; Ab recolheu as pernas e o encarou, em silêncio, nenhum dos dois capazes de falar.

__Ab, desculpa se não percebi, mas você sempre me pareceu tão pouco inclinada a se apaixonar! Quero dizer, sua atitude, elas sempre me lembraram de você como um...um...um...- Fred se manifestou.

__Como um amigo?!- ela sugeriu.

__É.- ele balançou a cabeça- Não que você não seja mulher, ou não seja bonita, mas mulheres costumam agir diferente conosco; elas não participam como iguais, preferem rolar os olhos como se dissessem "ah, esses homens- crianças"; ou, então, se insinuam para nós e têm suas armas de sedução e, também, não arrotam depois de tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada.- ele disse, rindo.

Toda a raiva, ou fosse lá o que fosse, havia se diluído dentro dela, e ela riu para ele, dizendo:

__É, eu sei; você acha que eu deveria ser diferente do que sou?

Fred balançou a cabeça em negação.

__É ótimo assim.- falou.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre eles, até que ela riu e brincou:

__Espero que a descoberta desta nova realidade não abale as estruturas do seu mundo!

__Farei o possível!- ele sorriu.

Ela já havia sentado e deixara as pernas penduradas para fora da cama, igual a Fred. Quem entrasse naquele momento, veria um rapaz e uma garota com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e os queixos apoiados nas mãos, tendo a mesma expressão no rosto e em silêncio.

Minutos depois, ele pareceu despertar dos devaneios e avisou:

__Tenho que ir, George está proporcionando alguma distração lá embaixo, mas logo todo mundo começa a vir. Bom...hum...tenha boa noite, OK?!- Fred desejou.

__Certo, você também...foi bom acertarmos esse assunto- Ab comentou, procurando parecer calma e imparcial.

__É-é...- fez ele.

O ruivo pegou a vassoura que deixara no chão, perto da janela, e montou-a, mas lembrou-se de algo e falou:

__Abssy, Lee disse-nos uma coisa ontem...diga-me, você suporta nossas brincadeiras por minha causa ou passou a gostar de mim justamente por essas brincadeiras e atitudes?

__A segunda opção, por que?

__É que ele havia dito que você andava conosco e participava de algumas coisas, às vezes, para me conquistar, mas, se você diz o contrário, eu acredito.- contou Fred.

Então, ele pegou a vassoura e foi até a janela, mas voltou de novo.

__Er, você vai voltar a andar conosco, né?

__Claro!- ela riu.

__Isso é bom, porque amanhã, à hora do café da manhã, teremos uma surpresa, você verá!

Ao dizer isto, com os olhos cheios de entusiasmo, voou janela afora; a garota correu e se inclinou no parapeito, vendo-o descer rapidamente em direção ao chão. Ab voltou para a cama e deitou- se, pronta para dormir, quando alguém invadiu o quarto, também vindo pela janela. Assim que olhou, soube que não era Fred e sim George; era assim desde o 1º vôo na vassoura de Fred.

__Quanta pratica em invadir dormitórios femininos.- ela comentou com um sorriso.

__Pra você ver.- ele riu.

__E o que conta, George?

__Nada...vim ver se Fred já tinha falado com você, porque caso ele ainda estivesse aqui, era preciso correr, pois as meninas vem aí.- George contou.- E o que vocês acertaram? Rolou um beijinho?- ele ajuntou, malicioso.

O rosto da garota se tingiu de vermelho e ela exclamou:

__Que beijinho?! Só conversamos, Fred tem namorada!

__É, por enquanto...- o ruivo murmurou de forma audível.

Ab suspirou, afofou o travesseiro e apoiou a cabeça de maneira a enxergar o rapaz mesmo deitada e falou:

__Ele parece gostar de Angelina e, ademais, ela é boa para ele.

__Nossa, nem parece a criatura furiosa de três dias atrás! Mas, falando seriamente, Fred sempre me disse que o estilo certo de garota para ele eram as alegres, que participassem e gostassem de suas brincadeiras e, principalmente, que não nos afastasse, sabe. Acho que você corresponde a descrição...depois, Angelina é ciumenta demais, não o deixa em paz desde que você surgiu, ela sente que tem alguma coisa, sente o ciúmes que ele tem de você.

Ela se preparou para dizer alguma coisa, mas um tropel de passos a impediu, fazendo- o exclamar, enquanto montava a vassoura:

__Ab, a cavalaria vem aí, vou dar o fora, OK?! Boa noite!

__Boa noite!- ela desejou e o viu desaparecer pela janela com um impulso.

No momento seguinte, as meninas entraram e sequer perceberam que dois rapazes haviam estado no quarto, exceto Hermione que piscou para a amiga. Ab estava feliz como não se sentia há três dias, virou-se na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e adormeceu.


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

19º Capítulo: O poder triplicado elevado a 4ª potência das bombas de bosta.

A manhã surgiu e o sol entrou pelas janelas do dormitório despertando algumas meninas antes mesmo que o sinal de levantar toca-se. Como do habitual, todos os alunos da Grifinória se amontoavam no Salão Comunal, esperando sua chance de sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Fred, George e Angelina estavam sentados num sofá, quando avistaram os outros quatro chegando; depois dos cumprimentos e empurrando "delicadamente" aluninhos do primeiro ano, os gêmeos abriram passagem até a saída. Enquanto avançavam pelos corredores, quatro alunos totalmente desconhecidos para Ab e, segundo as cores das gravatas, pertencentes às outras três casas de Hogwarts, passaram e acenaram sutilmente com a cabeça na direção de Fred e George.

Eles caminhavam imersos num estado de puro êxtase, provavelmente sonhando com a eminente perturbação que causariam. Os outros iam atrás, perguntando- se qual o grande show daquela manhã.

Todos os sete sentaram-se próximos na metade da grande mesa da casa, no Salão Principal, e aguardaram que lentamente ele se enche-se com os outros alunos. A mesa dos professores já estava completa e seus membros, mesmo pela manhã, já haviam adquirido aquele aspecto severo e distante que tinham durante as aulas e do qual raramente se desfaziam perante os alunos. Era de se pensar em como faziam para manter aquela máscara de seriedade sempre.

O café da manhã iniciou-se como de costume, pacificamente, com todos servindo-se grandes colheradas de mingau de aveia e enchendo os copos com o sempre presente suco de abóbora. Depois de quase um ano estudando ali, Ab já não se surpreendia e acostumara- se ao nada rotineiro funcionamento da escola; nem por isso deixara de amar viver em Hogwarts.

A refeição matinal já ia pela metade, quando uma pequena explosão fê-se ouvir na mesa da Lufa- Lufa. Depois que os gritos de susto silenciaram, vieram as manifestações de nojo e irritação, por parte de uns, e os risos, por parte de outros.

Nas outras mesas uma balbúrdia se iniciava com gente se perguntando o que estava acontecendo e alguns subindo nos bancos para avistar mais longe. Os professores ergueram- se e lutaram, tentando reinstalar a paz; quando estavam quase conseguindo, uma segunda explosão se manifestou na mesa da Corvinal.

Novos gritos, novas exclamações, novo pandemônio e acompanhados, desta vez, por um tremendo cheiro de bombas de bosta.

__Fred, George, isso é coisa de vocês dois!- ralhou Mione, muito irritada.- Nunca vão tomar jeito? Tenham dó da mãe de vocês, ela recebe uma carta de reclamação por mês, desde que vocês entraram na escola!

Fred lhe sorriu da forma mais pícara que pode e recostou- se na cadeira, imitando o irmão.

__Hermione, fica quieta, relaxa e curte o espetáculo!- ambos exclamaram, rindo.

No meio tempo, já havia alunos correndo entre as mesas, uma gritaria sem fim, talheres e pratos caídos e uma nova explosão veio da mesa da Sonserina. Essas deviam ser as tais bombas de bosta de efeito triplicado e, soltas uma em cada mesa, na hora do café, davam profundas ânsias de vomito.

Assim que a bomba da mesa da Sonserina surtiu um pouco do efeito total, Fred e George soltaram, cada um, uma. Todos no Salão tinham narizes tampados e estavam encantadoramente esverdeados.

Angelina começou a discutir com Fred, dizendo que aquilo fora passar dos limites. Entrementes, muitas meninas pegaram perfumes e poções desodorizantes e borrifaram no ar; foi aí que a mesa dos professores também virou um reboliço, pois a professora de Astronomia desmaiou com a mistura de fedor e perfume.

Ab subiu no banco e olhou para onde a mulher era abanada e chacoalhada, enquanto Snape saia para buscar Madame Pomfrey.

__Uau, a professora de Astronomia desmaiou!- exclamou a garota, sem se conter.

Fred e George esqueceram de Angelina e Mione e subiram para junto de Ab.

__Como?- ambos perguntaram, deliciados.

__Estranho, a Professora McGonnagol estava lá até um momento atrás.- dizia ela, procurando a mulher entre os outros.

__É que ela está atrás de vocês, agora.- contou Hermione, com uma careta de pena.

Os três saltaram do banco ao mesmo tempo, as caras de culpados viradas para a mulher que anunciou:

__Senhores Weasley, senhorita Rodin, sigam- me, agora!

Fred interveio:

__Professora, ela não participou disto.

__Quieto, Weasley. Venham!- ela ralhou.

Eles a seguiram pelos corredores longos, até chegarem à organizada e impecável sala da vice- diretora. Minerva abriu a porta e fê-los passar, encarando-os com os lábios muito comprimidos.

A professora sentou-se detrás de uma longa mesa e conjurou três cadeiras, mandado-os sentar.

__Nem vou procurar saber o nome dos alunos envolvidos, porque para mim fica claro que vocês foram os mentores de tudo. Por todos estes seis anos, eu suportei suas traquinagens e procurei dar-lhes detenções para corrigí-los; vejo que não surtiu efeito! Acho que isto, desta vez, gera expulsão!

Os gêmeos tinham exatamente a mesma expressão angelical, mas ao ouvir a palavra "expulsão", pularam na cadeira. Ab já estava aquém de expressar qualquer reação que fosse.

__Entretanto, os senhores são bons alunos e eu tenho grande consideração por Molly e Arthur. Logo, terão que limpar as masmorras todas as noites da próxima semana, sem usar as varinhas, com esfregões e baldes. Isso basta.

Quando a mulher desviou a atenção deles, com o canto dos olhos Ab pode vê-los sorrir um para o outro.

__Quanto a você, senhorita, pelo que me consta, é a primeira vez que é chamada à minha sala e escapará ilesa, entretanto, não arrisque uma segunda. Estão dispensados e, senhores Weasley, compareçam às masmorras toda noite às oito horas. Podem ir!

Os três levantaram-se e saíram; lá fora ambos começaram uma extensa lista de reclamações contra a detenção recebida.

__Parem vocês dois!- Ab exclamou.- Pelo menos não fomos expulsos!

__Cadê o espírito esportivo?- perguntou George.

__Eu vi o espírito esportivo de vocês quando ela citou "expulsão"!- a garota comentou, perspicaz.

Fred balançou a cabeça e explicou:

__Ab, não é que a gente faça muita questão de estudar aqui até a formatura, mas mamãe não agüentaria o baque.

__Temos de zelar pela família, entende!- acrescentou o outro.

__Ahn, entendo, claro!- ela disse, rindo.- Mas, agora, nos vemos mais tarde!- Ab despidiu-se, virando um corredor em direção à aula de História da Magia.

Chegou atrasada e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, ciente dos olhares sobre si. A amiga a olhou e forçou um sorriso, perguntando:

__Como foi lá?

__Hum, McGonnagol pensou em expulsar os gêmeos, mas acabou mandando- os limpar as masmorras. Quanto a mim, desculpou em caráter de primeira falta.

__Ah, melhor assim!- disse a outra.

As aulas de História da Magia eram uma festa; Mr. Binns, o fantasma que lecionava, falava e falava sem parar, despreocupado se estava sendo ouvido ou não. Graças a isso, sua aula era o momento perfeito para conversar, azarar colegas, brincar com aviõezinhos de pergaminho enfeitiçado e dormir.

Exceto, claro, Hermione que copiava até os suspiros do professor e não conversava nem dormia sequer um momento. Depois das aulas de Binns, vinham dois tempos de Transfigurações, dois de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com Hagrid, o meio gigante que era uma pessoa incrível e muito amável e, por último, um tempo de Adivinhações, matéria que Hermione deixara de cursar no terceiro ano.

Durante o jantar, Dumbledore ergueu-se e bateu palmas, chamando a atenção dos alunos para si. Com voz alta e clara, anunciou:

__Senhores e Senhoritas, felizmente nosso jantar está sendo bem mais calmo que o café da manhã, então, darei o seguinte aviso: como estamos próximos do fim do ano letivo, antes das provas haverá um baile para professores e estudantes. O evento se dará daqui a quatro semanas, numa sexta-feira...parece muito tempo, mas corram para encontrar seus pares.

Pronto, a paz estava acabada e pelo resto do jantar os alunos falaram e gritaram, excitados.


End file.
